Breakdown Here
by twinerdforlife
Summary: Bella drove away from her life without a backwards glance. What happens when her car breaks down in the middle of nowhere? Will someone come along and save her? Will it only lead to more heartbreak in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Julie Roberts owns the song, "Breakdown Here."**

**So, this is just a fun little drabble that will update when it updates. Lol. Sorry to say that, but time is scarce these days, but with short chapters, maybe it will be a few times a week.**

**Chapter 1**

I'm just past Mobile, Alabama, in some Podunk little town when I start hearing the banging and clanging of my engine. _Freaking Perfect!_ I just wanted to get as far away from _him_ and _her,_ as possible.

It's amazing that I can even hear the noise; as I have my radio blaring to some nonsensical country music station that I had hoped would drown out my crazy thoughts of turning around and beating the shit out of both of them. Oh, but I'll not let them turn me into the crazy woman.

That's why, when I saw them in bed together, on my brand new Egyptian Cotton one thousand count sheets, mind you, I packed up some things and left. No screaming words of anger. No cowardice crying of, "how could you do this to me?" No, I just grabbed some clothes and toiletries and left without a word or a backwards glance. I was more upset over the fact that they soiled my new sheets that I worked hard to obtain. I just left them behind for them to desecrate with their infidelities and backstabbing. They deserve each other.

The loud clanging and the steam spewing from my hood brings me back to the newest catastrophe at hand. I'm about fifty miles from the nearest town, according to the last sign. I took a detour in the last big town, deciding to take some back roads, hoping if I swerved due to the torrential downpour of tears, it would go mostly unnoticed.

Looks like it would've gone unnoticed if my piece of shit SUV would've held up on me. I turn down the radio with a loud sigh, and then pull over to the side of this little barely paved road, laden with pot holes. I turn off the engine, and grab my flashlight from the glove compartment. I'm thankful that Charlie insisted that I have one in my vehicle at all times.

I glance at my phone before I climb out, checking both the time and to see if there is any service. _What do you know?_ There isn't a lick of service in this little one horse town and besides, it's eleven o'clock at night and I'm sure everyone is sound asleep. Who the hell even knows where I'm at either?

I have a mini freak out and decide to put my big girl panties on and see if I can figure out what the problem is. I pop the hood and hop out of the vehicle.

Once I lift the hood, smoke is welling up all around, like a thick gray fog. I cough and sputter just as my engine was doing moments ago, swatting my hands back and forth to make the smog go away. I then take a peek down at the metal and wires.

There is really no need to even look, as it seems as if the engine is overheated. It's happened before and I should've been prepared for this with several gallons of water. Actually _he_ should've fixed it months ago, like he promised he would.

His promises proved to be shit though.

I'm at level ten in pissyness, fear and frustration. I send up a silent prayer that God will give me a small break here and like a little beacon from heaven, he answers.

I see headlights pulling up behind my blue Honda Pilot and I let out a sigh of relief and maybe another prayer that this won't be some crazed backwoods hillbilly. I think it's obvious at this point that I've seen one too many horror movies that start out this way.

I see a brown leather boot emerge and I clutch the hood tighter, waiting to see if this person will be my hero or my villain.

I'm praying for option A.

**A/N: This is just going to be a little fun drabble. Hope you enjoyed the fi****rst chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Julie Roberts owns the song, "Breakdown Here."**

**Oh, forgot to mention, this isn't beta'd and it won't be either. If you can't handle grammatical mistakes, then this fic isn't for you. Run, run away now. Lol. **

**Please Be Nice**

**Chapter 2**

I watch as first one brown boot, then the other step slowly and cautiously out of the old rusty Dodge truck. It's dark out, but from what I can tell, I think the truck used to be black. It's more of a rustic brown with patches of black on it actually.

_Oh dear goodness_. Please let this person be nice and maybe have all of their teeth too. Suddenly images of the creepy mountain hillbillies in that movie _Wrong Turn_ pop into my head.

What if this person is like that? What if he, she or it, has deformities? Oh gah! Maybe I should see if my old Pilot will start back up and at least get me to a town with a gas station or something a little more lit up.

I make a move to climb back into my truck when he comes into view. I see faded denim clad legs; covering the tops of the brown boots I noticed at first. I continue my scan upward and see a large belt buckle that looks as if it belongs on a prized bull riding champion, a nice green plaid shirt with pearl snap buttons is tucked neatly into the ostentatious belt.

It's a tad ironic or maybe sad that this guy has a buckle that looks as if it cost more than his truck or that he takes better care and attention polishing it, when he should've been polishing those boots and keeping the rust off of his beaten up Dodge.

I hear him say something to me, but I'm too busy with my perusal of this mountain man, that is certainly not a she or an it. I reach his face and I gasp. The word beautiful doesn't even begin to cover what he is. Maybe sexy will do it, because he's got this scruff that is just begging me to rub my face against it. That thought startles me. I mean good heavens, I just left the love of my life, that just so happened to be nice and cozy in my bed with my best friend.

Damnit! Now, I'm pissed again. I try to calm down and keep the tears away. I focus back on the man in front of me with the scruff and the emerald eyes that even from a distance show nothing but kindness and concern.

I don't even realize I'm walking towards him, like a bug to the damn headlights; I'm drawn to this man. The only thing I can hear is the clank clank of my heels on the beat up paved road. I'm not watching where I'm going, obviously, and have momentarily forgotten about the pot holes when I begin to trip and almost get a close up of just how deep those holes are with my face.

I'm caught in strong brawny arms, that are covered in the most unusual shade of bronze hair, which matches the crazy array on his head. It seems God was feeling a little bad for me and threw me more than just a bone, he through in the whole spectacularly created man, made just by him, especially for my viewing pleasure on this dark and dank night.

I look up into those eyes, wanting to apologize for being so clumsy, wanting to apologize for being broken down here in his little town, but the words are lost in my throat. He saves the day though when he utters the first words, breaking me from my stare at this oddly perfect man that seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Easy there Miss. You're not from around here are ya ma'am." And dear me, that accent just adds to everything else about this man. All I can do is look up to the heavens and give God thanks, _you did good, God. You did good. _

I hear him chuckle and it's deep and husky and one hundred percent raw sexy man, then I realize that I've just thanked God out loud. _Yay me!_

I blush, because it seems I'm a twelve year old girl again who just got caught looking at her crush from across the cafeteria. Then I blush even more at his words. "It's alright ma'am, I thank God did good too." His eyes were shining down at me all the while.

Maybe breaking down here wasn't such a bad thing after all, but maybe it'd be the nail on my coffin too.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews, alerts and faves guys! You made my day. Glad you are enjoying this so far. Hope you liked this chapter too. **

**A little rec for you, my current go to warm fuzzy fic of the moment is, "Just a Kiss," by rtgirl. So adorable guys. Give it a shot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

I step back from him, giving his strong muscled chest a gentle push in the process. This man is clearly in shape and not from lifting weights in a gym either. It's obvious that it's from pure manual labor. _Gah!_

I really need to clear my head and he seems to be the ultimate of distractions, which in a way is a good thing, as for all of two minutes, I seem to have forgotten about my lying cheating ex and whore of a best friend.

He gives me an easy smile and nods his head towards my vehicle as he speaks. "You need me to take a look at that?"

_No, what I really need is for you to wrap me up in those strong arms again and let me forget about the mess of a life I just left behind in Phoenix_.

I've lived there my whole life with my mother and her husband Phil. They just moved to Jacksonville, Florida a few years ago and I stayed behind to make a life with _him_, he was my life in fact. How foolish I was to shap my entire life plan around him. I know now that I'll never make that mistake again. It seems that Jacksonville is the only place for me to go, which is where I was heading when my car broke down.

It's then that I realize I've been lost in my head a little too long and this kind, gorgeous man is patiently waiting on me to speak. I must look like a complete mess with mascara smeared under my eyes, my hair in a sloppy ponytail, my tattered jeans and ratty old t-shirt matched with a pair of red high heels, because I couldn't be bothered this morning with digging through my bags for a pair of flats. I had to stay overnight in some cheap hotel in some random town in Texas and got up early to continue the long drive.

I shake my head to focus back on this kind stranger. "Yes, actually that would be great. I think it just overheated, but I don't have any water on me and everything seems to be closed down in this town, so I can't get any tonight." I'm rambling a bit, but it doesn't seem to bother him, he just continues to grin at me and my eyes once again focus on that strong stubbled jaw of his. I've never seen a man that looked so rugged and sexy.

He starts to walk towards my SUV and chats with me over his shoulder as I follow behind. "Yeah, you're right about that darling. This town is pretty dead by eight at night. I was just driving back from the city when I saw you parked here and couldn't' help but stop and see if I could help. My momma would've slapped me backwards if I didn't."

_Seriously the cutest thing on earth_. I'm dying that the word momma just came out of this rough and tough guy's mouth.

I think a giggle escapes me, because he turns around and offers me a smirk so dazzling that I nearly stumble again, this time without a pot hole being the cause. He chuckles at my lack of coordination. I'm not normally a clumsy person, but something about this man has my equilibrium off so much that I feel like I have vertigo.

We make it to my car and I hand him the flashlight. While he's looking under the hood, I continue the conversation. "Yes, well, I'm so thankful that you stopped. I don't know what I would've done. Probably just camped out in my Pilot all night."

He quickly takes his eyes off of the engine and looks straight into mine with a fierce concern. "Well thank goodness I came along then. We couldn't allow a pretty thing like you to camp out here all alone." _Yes, well why don't you stay out here with me, then I wouldn't be, now would I?_

I obviously said that out loud, again, because his green eyes go wide and the smirk even wider as he responds. 

"Well, this here's a roomy vehicle and all, but I much prefer the comfort of my own home, since I'm this close and all. I'd be happy to let you stay there for tonight and we can call for a tow truck in the morning though." _Oh my gosh! Please just let one of these giant pot holes swallow me up._

The smirk has left and a full fledge blinding smile is now overtaking his face, causing that gorgeous bronze stubble to shift around as well.

Oh he is just too much, I tell you. But, should I really go and stay with a complete stranger? I quickly think about the alternative, staying out here and possibly meet more of the locals who might not be as kind or attractive as this man. Then I realize I don't even know his name.

While I'm thinking over his offer, he closes the hood with a loud slam and dusts off his hands on his nice tight jeans. My eyes shift to that shiny buckle again and for once in my life, I want to be careless and throw caution to the wind. Something led me here to this town and to this man. Now, was I brave enough to take a leap and see where this leads me?

He notices my reluctance and quickly throws this in, "My sister stays in the house literally right next door to mine. If you're worried about being alone with me that is."

I give him a slightly uneasy smile, because the cautious and meticulous Bella would say no and just take my chances out here all alone, but maybe it's the hurt and anger that pushes me to respond.

I walk over to my driver side door, grab my purse and a random bag of clothes, then shut the door with a beep of the lock, before turning around and saying, "Okay, thank you-" I wait for him to supply his name. I think I at least need to know the name of my sexy mysterious hero.

"Edward, Edward Cullen. And you're very welcome, Ms. -"

I respond immediately with a polite smile, "Bella, Bella Swan."

We stare at each other for a moment, both with flirtatious smiles, before he breaks the trance and leads me to his old rusty truck and away from this dark and creepy night.

**A/N: Thanks again so much for all of the alerts, faves and reviews. So glad you are enjoying this Edward. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Oops! Sorry about that mix up guys! Thanks for letting me know though. :) Here is the real chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

The ride in the old truck doesn't last long, but it's laced with slightly uncomfortable silence and a lot of doubt and regret. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, to get into a cute strangers truck in the middle of the night on a dark deserted road.

The only sound is the crooning sounds of what I believe to be Patsy Cline. I only know this because my mother was a huge fan and listened to her often while I was growing up. I hear the words of "Crazy" being sung and it's hitting a little too close to home right now. I feel crazy and foolish for being in this vehicle right now. I'm smarter than this, than riding with strange men.

How do I know he's not taking me down by the river to make me squeal like a pig or something? Oh my goodness, again with the horror movies, this time with Deliverance. I try to scan the dark surroundings for a rustling body of water and see none. One crisis averted, for now anyway.

I'm so lost in thought, worrying about my decision that I jump when I hear his voice. "What's going on in the pretty little head of yours, ma'am?"

I can't be honest with him, so I make something up.

"Oh I was just looking around to see if you guys had a creek or a river around here. I guess I'm wondering what you do to cool off around here in this Alabama heat?"

I'm not sure if he buys it, but he just gives that sexy smirk again and responds. "Why, you afraid I'm gonna take you down to a river and make you squeal like a pig?" And what the hell? Did I say that out loud a few minutes ago? Freaking no filter, I tell you.

I give him a confused look, because he's glancing my way for the moment. "Um—no. Um—I mean, what?" He just turns his head back to the road and lets out a loud belly laugh and I have yet to see the humor in what he asked.

"I'm sorry, but you mind letting me in on this little joke of yours?" Yeah, I'm kinda freaking out again. He might be the sexiest man I've ever seen, but he sure is creeping me the hell out right now.

I think he can tell too, because he sobers up quickly, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry. It's just that usually people associate our little town with that movie _Deliverance_. But, rest assured that we only have creeks and there are no dueling banjo's going on around here."

His attempt to lighten the situation works, for just a moment anyway. I'm still a little paranoid about this whole thing.

I don't have too long to dwell in fear, because only seconds later we are pulling up to what I'm sure in the morning sunlight, will be the most immaculate ranch I've ever seen.

He pulls up the long white fence lined driveway, and then puts the rust bucket in park. He then turns and gages my reaction for a moment. All I can do is stare in awe of this place and I suddenly can't wait until the morning, because I want to go exploring.

I turn my attention back to him and say, "Wow, this place is amazing, or what I can tell in the dark is."

He gives me a shy smile. "Thank you. It was my parents place actually. They uh-well they passed away about five years ago and left the ranch to my sister Alice and I. That's her place right over there." He points to a pretty little white house with what looks like blue shutters.

"I tried to make her take the big house, right here in front of us, but she said she always liked the guest house better. Something about memories of her and mom and the girl's nights they used to have there. Who was I to argue?"

I'm laden with sadness for this beautiful man in front of me. We've known each other all of about thirty minutes and he's already shared this sentimental story with me. Maybe he was trying to comfort me and I'll admit, though I feel a little depressed for him now, it worked. I trust him a little more anyway.

He reaches to open his door and I can't help but watch his backside as he climbs out. His tight jeans, perfectly sculpt a nice toned ass, and for a moment, I'm wondering what it would look like out of those jeans. I shake my heads from my less than innocent thoughts over my kind stranger, no not stranger, Edward and make my way to climb out as well.

He beats me to the door and says, "No, no, now Ms. Bella, I can't have a lady opening her own doors around here. Now, let me take your bags for ya, please." And how can I resist this sweet man? I can't.

I hand him my bags and let him take my hand and lead me to this big beautiful white house with the same matching blue shutters as the smaller one to the right. Hoping with everything in me that I'm not misjudging his kind nature.

**A/N: Again, I just want to thank you all for being the sunshine of my day with your sweet reviews, alerts and faves. I appreciate you all so much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

The moment we walk in the door is when I actually realize that I'm holding this strangers hand. I drop it immediately as if I've been scalded by hot water. He looks at me for a moment with questioning eyes, before looking away. He flips on the light and guides me further into the beautiful old home.

"Well this is it, the house that built me as they say." _And what a house it is_. I can't imagine growing up in a home this large and this lovely.

I'm not sure what I expected, but certainly not the homey feel that it's now providing. It's the kind of home that you just want to take your shoes off at the door and walk around on the soft plush carpet, or go sliding across the shiny hardwood floor. This stuff is the real deal too, not that fake laminate stuff. I almost want to reach down and knock on it, because it's just been one of those kind of nights where I feel my good luck should be running out. Well, from the moment I met Edward anyway.

I take my eyes away from the floor and back in the direction of Edward. I must say, that as beautiful as this house is, it just pales in comparison to this stunning country man beside me. He lights up the room, he makes it feel like a home as I'm sure his family once did.

This man is sunshine and warmth and everything I've been missing in my life for all of these years. Everything that _he_ wasn't. I don't know how I can tell that he's different and can be trusted after only being around him for less than an hour, I just can. Sometimes all it takes is one small smile or a smirk in his case, to tell if a person is genuine and kind.

He's giving me said smirk as we speak, this time a little shy, like a timid animal. Does that make me the prey in this instance? I hope not. I hold no cards here and well, I'm only here for the night, so I'm not sure why I'm even thinking these thoughts. For some reason though, a pain radiates in my chest with that thought. That it's just for the night, that I'll be leaving this town and this immaculate house with this handsome man that has the kindest soul I've ever known, behind tomorrow morning.

I sigh. I really don't want to think about that right now. I look him in his startling green eyes and offer a smile of thanks, hoping that it comes across that way anyway.

We stare at each other for maybe just a minute too long, but neither of us seem to care or want to divert our attention elsewhere. A moment later, a dog barking outside breaks our heated gaze and Edward opens the door to let this beautiful chocolate lab in.

He comes bouncy in the door and jumps right up and gives me a sloppy lick on my face. I laugh, because what else can I do. I look to Edward and he looks embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry about that, he usually doesn't attack people like that and try to have a make out session with them. I guess it's only the pretty girls, and well we don't have many of those around these parts." This man is honestly too much for words.

Part of me wants to show him what a true make out session would be like. Then a horrific thought enters my mind. What if he's married or has kids? I mean this is an awfully large house for one person to live in all alone.

I guess I was too worried about him being an ax murder or something, that the thought couldn't even be bothered with coming to mind. Now, though, now that I've spent just this little of time with him, that idea saddens me. Possibly even more than the scene I just left behind a day ago.

He must notice my fading smile and full on pout, because he speaks up. "What is it darling? He didn't mean any harm, I promise. I can put him out if you want, really no big deal at all. He just comes in here at night and sleeps on his pallet by the fireplace." He's now the one rambling and although my newest thoughts of him being married break my heart just a bit, I can't help but offer him a small smile.

We're still standing by the door and I know that I'm free to leave and I might too, if he is married. I don't want to impose like that. He looks worried and I want to ease his fears, but I have my own to deal with right now.

"Look Edward, he's fine. He's adorable actually. I had a dog years ago, but my uh—my ex made me get rid of him when we moved in together."

I stare at my red heels for a moment, not really wanting to get into why I'm really here or what happened between my ex and me. He clears his throat and I can't help but meet his apologetic eyes. Why he feels apologetic, I don't know.

I keep my eyes locked with his and take a deep breath before I ask him what I really want to know.

"Edward, I have to ask you something okay. I mean, I don't want to impose and I can just go back to my car for the night. It's no big deal really."

He shakes his head at me, like what I just said is the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. "You ain't imposing on me darling. I'm happy to have ya here." _Yes, but is your wife or girlfriend?_ I know I have to ask him then, before I let myself get comfortable in his home, before I let myself contemplate this attraction I feel for this complete sexy stranger.

My eyes stay downcast when I work up the nerve to ask. "Yes, but um-your wife or girlfriend might mind me being here."

There, I said it. Now, I just have to wait for his answer, but do I really want to know?

**A/N: So, do you think Edward is single or is there someone up there in that big ol' bed of his waiting on him?**

**Thanks as always for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 6**

He's quiet for a moment and I start to panic and inch closer towards the door. For some reason, tears are once again stinging my eyes. I'm on an emotional rollercoaster today. I feel the piercing pain of rejection once again and it's just crazy that I'm feeling this way. I mean, I don't even know this man. _So, why do I feel hurt by his pause?_ Why does the thought that this seemingly perfect southern gentleman is taken, bother me so badly?

I place my hand on the door, making my way to leave this home, this man and his lovable dog, to their happy family that is so obviously waiting upstairs. I know it's silly. I mean I know about southern hospitality and if there is a woman, even kids upstairs, they probably wouldn't be angry at him bringing me home. It's the decent thing to do.

It's just that, I don't think I can stand to see love and happiness and the picture perfect family right now. It will only make me feel like more of a failure and more depressed in my own personal life.

I clutch my heart that is once again hurting and open the door to the cool night air. I make it one step out the front door, when I feel his rough calloused hands on my arm, lightly pulling me to a halt.

"No, Bella. The answer is no. I'm sorry about the long pause, it's just that, that took me by surprise and kinda hurt my feelings a little darling." I'm confused now. Why would that offend him?

I give him a curious look and he sees the tears that are shining in my eyes. One traitorous tear makes its way slowly down my face. He lifts his large manly hands and uses his thumb to wipe it away. This only causes more tears to fall and I feel like such a giant baby over this whole thing. I'm blaming my premenstrual type of breakdown on the heartbreak and all I left behind yesterday.

Staring into his eyes as he holds my face so delicately, like I'm the most precious gift on earth, makes me realize I've not once every felt this valued and cared for in my life. Not in all of my seven years with _him_, with Ben. I realize then that, that's the first time I could think his name without feeling the fiery all consuming pain of betrayal and hurt.

I keep my eyes on his, blinking once or twice, trying to get the tears to stop. It's then that I realize how exhausted I am and all I would really like to do is just curl up in a big comfy bed with this beautiful man, but I still feel like I need more information from him before I can get too comfortable here tonight. I need to hear him say it again and elaborate on what the no meant. No, no girlfriend, no, no wife, or no to both.

I take a deep breath and just bite the bullet and ask. "So, no to which one? Do you have a wife or a girlfriend or even kids for that matter Edward?" I'm back to the waiting game again and I hate it.

He pulls me closer, giving me the hug and comfort that he can tell I so desperately need right now He then leans down into my ear and whispers, "no to all three Bella. Hell, I haven't had a date in years. I've been too busy taking care of the ranch and just haven't really cared too much about finding a woman to settle down with."

And now, I feel incredibly sad for him. It's obvious that he works hard around here, judging by both the house, land and his physical appearance, but he seems like such a catch, that I can't believe he's still single. I suddenly hate that his parents died, even though I've never met them. It's not fair that this responsibility has fallen on his shoulders. Not that we're that young. From the looks of him, I'd guess he's around my age, about thirty. I'd say he's thirty three at the oldest.

I pull back to examine his face for any obvious signs of aging and there are a few indented lines etched underneath that scruff, from laugh lines. That makes me smile; maybe he's had some laughter in the years since his parents passed. Then, I notice his face is a little weathered, obviously from spending so much time in the sun out on this ranch. His beautiful golden tanned chest or what little I can see peeking out of that western style shirt and his nice toned arms can attest to that as well.

He notices me checking out his features and smiles and I feel my face heating up at being caught. He keeps his eyes on me, a smile of his own, now playing up his ruggedly handsome face, as he closes the door back and ushers me further into the room once again, and then making his way upstairs.

He can tell I'm a little apprehensive about where he's taking me, because he makes sure to clear it up quickly. "Oh, no, no darling, it's not like that. I don't think either one of us are ready to share a bed, even to sleep. I just want to show you something, before you see it and think I'm a liar."

I give him a small nervous nod, before grabbing his hand and following him up the old rickety wooden staircase. My curiosity is now at an all new high, but not in an untrusting way. I know now that this man doesn't have a harmful bone in that sexy body of his.

He looks down at me, as he begins climbing, begging me to trust him. And I do. I give his hand a good squeeze and let him lead me where he will.

**A/N: What do you think he wants to show her and why would it make him look like a liar?**

**I loved your reviews and thoughts on the last one. You guys are amazing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**For those reading Friday Night Lights, I hope to have an update for you tomorrow. Grad school is crazy busy this week, so I'll try my hardest. **

**Chapter 7**

We make it up the stairs and he leads me silently to the end of the hall, to the last door on the right. He slowly turns the knob and my anxiety is at an all-time high. Yes, I trust him, but I'm still leery of what on earth he could be showing me that makes him feel I would think him a liar.

I squeeze his hand tighter as the old wooden door creeks open. He pushes it open completely and ushers us into the room, flicking the light switch as we go. I blink a few times, my eyes adjusting to the bright light of what appears to be a kid's bedroom as I look around.

_Okay, maybe I trusted this guy a bit too soon_. I let go of his hand and look around the room, a chill running through me. Either this man has a child or this is some creepy childhood Peter Pan fetish that he has going on here. There are toys everywhere. The walls are baby blue with what appears to be a sports theme wall paper trim that is slightly peeling around the edges.

I slowly start to ease out of the room, still noticing things such as baseball bats, trains and cars littering the floor, where a large baseball rug is lying.

I look at Edward's face and he's just looking around the room with excitement that could only rival a little boy's over a shiny new toy. This is just weird and a little twisted and too much for me to deal with today. I'm still walking backwards, when I trip on what seems to be a Lego.

Edward sees me begin to fall and rushes over to catch me. I shy away from his touch though and collect my bearings again. I want to run out of this house now. _What have I gotten myself into here?_ This is an overgrown man that has a little boy's bedroom. Yeah, no wonder he hasn't dated much. This explains so much.

I make my way to leave, this time turning around, so I can watch where I'm going. "Yeah, I uh—I think I'm just gonna leave. My car isn't too far from here. Thank you for your hospitality." I rush this out quickly and dart out the door and down the stairs even faster.

Edward is quicker though, and blocks the front door before I can get there. His body encasing me from behind with his as he pushes the door shut with me trapped in between. I want to squirm or maybe even scream, but I hold still. My rational part of my brain kicking in, thinking maybe I should just let him explain.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out on my neck, I can feel the hard muscles of his chest hit my back with his deep breath. He then releases both me and the door. I turn around to face him, waiting on an explanation before I decide what I'm going to do.

He catches my eyes, lifting my face up with his finger to further judge my reaction to what he's about to say.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not sure what I'm apologizing for, but I didn't mean for that to scare ya darlin or make you run like a deer at the sound of a shot gun." He takes a deep breath, still holding my chin and looking into my eyes.

"I just wanted to show you my nephew's room. He spends a lot of time over here when Alice and my brother in-law need a night off. I just didn't want you thinkin that I lied about having a kid."

And oh, oh my sweet goodness. To say I've made an ass of myself is an understatement.

That explains his goofy childlike grin up there.

He's proud of his nephew.

Well this new revelation just makes me want to curl up in his arms once again and find out what's behind door number three, hopefully a large fluffy king size bed that we could roll around in.

_Good grief, Bella_. You just left a disaster. There's no since jumping straight back into another. Not that Edward would be a disaster, but there is no need in rushing, plus once again, I'm leaving tomorrow.

I don't realize I'm pouting until Edward says something. "Now what's that pretty little pout doing on your face darlin? What's got you so upset?" I can't tell him the truth, I know I can't. I just need to make something up.

I shake my head, which makes him release his light grip on my chin and I cast my eyes downward to the old hardwood floors. "Nothing, I just feel so foolish and rude jumping to conclusions like I did. I'm really sorry Edward."

He slightly squats down, meeting my eyes once again. "Well, what in the name of Sam Hill did ya think darlin?"

Can I really tell him this, that I thought he was a crazy person? "Um—Well it's just I saw the toys and the way you were looking around the room and I thought you were some overgrown man that never grew up and lived in your little Toyland here."

He literally falls to the floor laughing at the absurdity of it. Awkwardness officially broken again. I help him to his feet as he wipes away his tears.

"I'm sorry about that honey, it's just that, that would be too funny. But, no, no darlin, while I do play with Jackson up there, I'm not some crazy loon. I promise." He makes to run his fingers across his chest in the cross symbol. He really is both sexy and adorable and seeing his silly side just now, only endears me to this mystery man even more.

"Now, what do you say we hit the hay? I'm pretty tired after rescuing a pretty woman on the side of the road tonight." He gives me a sweet grin, before grabbing my hand yet again and leading me back up the stairs.

"Sounds good to me, do I get to sleep in that red race car bed?" I couldn't resist teasing him once again, as he pulled me up the stairs and down the hall once again. This time to a different bedroom. Oh, how I wish this one would be his.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**So, I didn't get a Friday Night Lights update out. ACK! Real life needs to go away for a little bit. Lol. Hopefully tomorrow for that one, which means there probably won't be another Breakdown Here update until Friday.**

**So sorry guys. Hopefully next week won't be as busy. **

**Chapter 8**

He leads me down the long hallway once again, to a room right across from what I now know to be his nephew's. I equal parts want it to be his, but want to seek solace in this old quiet home in a room to myself as well.

I need to gather my jumbled thoughts and try to start piecing my shattered heart back together. I know that if I show up in Jacksonville like this, Renee will hound me forever and give me fits for letting a guy have this much control over me and turning me into a complete mess.

As if realizing for the first time all night, what a true mess I am, I pull my hair from its sloppy ponytail and run my fingers through it. They get stopped by a jumble of brown tangles that make me sigh and just give up on it. It's time for bed anyway and this gorgeous man has already seen me at my absolute worst.

My free hand is still firmly clutched in his strong one. It's warm and rough in all the right places. His fingers even look strong, if that's possible, all long and manly.

He looks at me over his shoulder as he opens the door. "Now, you ain't gonna run off on me again are ya darling_?" _I can't help but let a girly giggle out.

_Dear Lord, if I promise to be a good girl, can I keep this sweet man?"_

I sober up quickly with that silent prayer, because I know I can't. He's facing me know, concerned etched on his handsome face.

"What'd I say wrong this time honey?" Nothing, you said nothing wrong and that's the problem.

I shake my head at him, before responding. "Nothing, you're just so kind, too kind actually. I just, well—I appreciate it so much."

He smiles at me, green eyes shining. "Of course ma'am. It was my pleasure to help ya out. Now, would you like to finally see your room for the night and get some shut eye?"

I simply nod my head and offer a sweet smile.

Squeezing my hand, he pulls me into yet another room. This one is much different than the last. It's beautifully decorated in an old Victorian sort of way. It's got a big white wrought iron bed, that looks like the most comfortable bed on earth and now I'm swaying on my feet from exhaustion.

He catches me before I collapse and I slyly give his big strong arms a good squeeze in an effort to hold myself up. He can tell that I'm dead on my feet though, because he picks me up, bridal style and carries me over to that luxurious bed that I was salivating over seconds ago.

I wrap my arms around his neck and can't help but let my little pinky slip up into that thick bronze hair of his. He shivers from my touch and I feel that I've over stepped my boundaries. I can't help it. It looked so different from the rest of him, so soft, on this strong looking man.

It is soft too. I close my eyes and let my pinky slip again as he pulls back the covers for me. He makes to untangle my arms from around his neck and I might have unconsciously let out a little whimper in protest. I hear him give a quiet chuckle and I know that I must have.

Oh well, I really don't care at this point. If this is as close as I'll ever be to this man and the only time I'll ever see him again, well then I'll whimper and pinky his hair all I want.

My eyes are still shut as I take a little whiff of his sexy man smell. Sexy it is too, like grass, sweat, and mixed with a little spice too. I can tell it's not some bottled cologne smell either. He doesn't seem the type to bother with it and why should he? They should bottle his smell up though; people could make millions off of it. I'd call it "Sexy Man Cologne." That's it, no elaborate title needed.

I feel him give me a good hard squeeze before he places me completely down on the mattress and pulls away. He doesn't go far though, he leans down, kisses my forehead and lingers, just a moment.

I'm goo. I'm officially one of those old southern belle women that sit around on the old wrap around porches drinking sweet tea and swoon over their men. Yep, that's me. I'm swooning and he's a my southern man alright.

I smile a little as he pulls away. "You should smile more pretty girl. It's prettier than a southern sunset." I grin wider at his sweet words.

I open my eyes to look at him, before he slips away, pulling the covers up higher and snuggling further into them as well.

"I just want to thank you again Edward. I'm sorry that I'm sort of all over the place and like a skittish kitten. It's just been a long two days."

He's still leaning over me as he gently tucks some hair behind my ear. "No need to thank me darlin. I'm just glad God choice me to be the one to find you broke down in our little town tonight. I'm pretty darn lucky to have met you."

I close my eyes at his words, and I can feel some tears welling up again. Why did I have to leave tomorrow morning? Why couldn't I stay here on this ranch with this sexy strange man?

He wipes the few wayward tears away and kisses me once again on my forehead. He pats the covers, making sure I'm properly tucked in.

"Goodnight pretty girl." I hear him whisper as he slowly makes his way out of the room, shutting the light off and leaving me in complete darkness and silence.

Is it wrong, that I just want him to come back and stay with me, comfort me even?

**A/N: Do you think he'll come back in her room tonight? **

**Thanks as always for reading guys. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and support for this little drabble. Sorry that it's been a few days since I updated. I tried yesterday, but FFN was being fail. Hopefully next week won't be as hectic. **

**Chapter 9**

I lie here for what feels like an eternity and though I'm exhausted both mentally and physically, I can't get my mind to shut down and let me go to sleep. Maybe it's this big old house. While it's beautiful and very homey feeling when the lights are on, the quiet stillness of the night leaves way to the creaks and moans that only an old house can bring. And it's really starting to creep me out .

Aren't most of these old homes haunted? He did say his parents passed away a few years ago, maybe it's them that I'm hearing. I squeeze my eyes shut as tight as they will go, because there is no way in hell that I'm opening them to the ghostly possibilities that could be here if I'm to look.

I shiver under the thick warm blankets at the thought and try to bury myself further in the big warm bed, hoping that the covers will keep the things that go bump in the night away. I can't stop the shaking though, as hard as I try; my body is literally one big chill bump.

This is ridiculous. Last night I couldn't sleep, because I was so upset over Ben and tonight I can't sleep because I'm acting like a big chicken. I pull my head out of the covers and open my eyes, scanning the room for any potential ghost or maybe even a black cat.

Thankfully, there is nothing here and my shaking slows down. I take a few deep breaths to calm down my racing heart, fluff my pillow and try to get comfortable once again. I'm an adult and ghosts aren't real. I keep repeating my new mantra over and over until I finally start to drift to sleep.

I'm just about completely under when I hear it, a loud door slamming. I dart straight up in the bed and scream as loud as my lungs will allow. Screw being brave and a rational adult about this, I'm freaking the freak out right now and I know a certain man with big strong arms that needs to be in here comforting me right now.

I'm just about to climb out of bed when I hear footsteps that better belong to a certain rancher that owns this house or I'm climbing out of the window and running like the wind out of here.

"Bella! Bella!" He's screaming before he even gets into the room.

As soon as I see that chiseled scruffy face of his, I begin to calm down.

I wait for him to make his way to the bed before I speak. "Edward, what in the hell was that?"

He pulls me into those arms that I so desperately needed, and kisses the top of my head. He lets out a small chuckle as he does so. "Sorry about that darlin, I must've left my window open and the wind blew my door shut. I left it open in case you needed anything tonight, you'd know which room was mine or I'd be able to hear you holler."

_Seriously, the most thoughtful man._

He's sitting behind me on the bed, arms wrapped protectively around me and I've never felt safer in my life. I never want to leave this place. I would be content to stay here in his arms and this bed forever. I find his hands and give them a good squeeze, silently thanking him for saving me and protecting me once again.

Since, I know it's the one and only time that I'll be in this bed with this man, I'm now determined to take advantage of it. So, I muster up my courage and ask him for a favor. "Edward, um—I can't seem to get any sleep and now I'm kind of shaken from that noise, would you mind um-" Dang it! Why can't I just be a grown woman and ask him.

He moves my hair away from my ear and whispers, "What is it Bella? You can ask me anything."

But could I really ask him this? I mean what would he think if I did? Better yet, what would he think of _me_?

I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself for his reaction to this question. Just ask, Bella. It doesn't hurt to ask. I squeeze his fingers tightly in mine and let it out.

**A/N: So, what do you think she's gonna ask him? **

**Hope to have another update out tomorrow.**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Off to watch Breaking Dawn! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and support for this little drabble. **

**Chapter 10**

"Edward, I know we just met. I mean we're strangers really." Yes, I'm rambling, but this man and this question unnerve me.

He shifts, whispering in my ear again, practically nuzzling my neck as he asks, "What is it sweet darlin? Tell me, please."

I sigh and just ask him, enough stalling, "Edward, would you mind, uh- would you mind, sleeping with me." I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for his response.

I hear him cough and sputter a bit and then I realize what I actually said or what he thought I was implying anyway. Holy night! "I turn in his lap to face him, this time to correct or better yet, explain what I meant.

"Oh gah! No, not like that."Oh my goodness, I'm so embarrassed now.

I rub my hands over my face and peek at him between my fingers. Event though it's dark, I can tell that I've embarrassed him as well.

I have to fix this. I remove my hands from my face and grab his with mine. "No, Edward that sounded way too forward. Not that I wouldn't want that, I mean you're gorgeous. Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?" Geeze, I really need a filter around this guy.

He chuckles at me and I feel my face heat up, yet again. He doesn't say a word though, let's me work out my verbal diarrhea on my own. "Okay, let me try that again. What I mean is, would you please stay in here with me tonight. I really just don't want to be alone in this strange room and with my thoughts tonight."

I'm nervous for his reaction, which might be why I'm squeezing his hands so tightly that I'm sure he's losing circulation in them. He doesn't complain, just gives me a sweet smile and nod, then pulls me closer to him and down to the bed.

Obviously he's a man of few words or I've rendered him speechless. Either way, I'm too tired and now too comfortable to contemplate that, as I snuggle my backside against his front. I feel so safe with his arms wrapped so tightly around me.

It feels as if he too is not ready for me to leave or that if he just holds me here against him in the still of the country night, that I'll never wish to part from him. As if reading my thoughts, he pulls me impossible closer and kisses my head once again.

What he doesn't realize, is that I never want to leave this tiny safe bubble of comfort and beauty that he's provided for me on this dark night.

A single tear slips down my face and I'm so afraid that he can feel it on his arm. If he feels it though, he doesn't say anything. I start to drift off to the surprisingly soothing sounds of his slight snore.

Just as I'm about to drift to complete bliss of a goodnight's sleep, I swear I hear him say, "Please don't leave me pretty girl."

Not knowing for sure if it's a dream or reality, I don't respond; just finally give in to the day's exhaustion and into the most blissful sleep I've ever experienced wrapped up in this too perfect man's strong arms.

**A/N: Do you think he said it or was she just dreaming?**

**Thanks so much for reading? I'm off to enjoy a snow day with my boys. Hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and support for this little drabble. **

**So, some of you have been asking for this, so I thought it'd be a nice little Valentine's Day surprise… How about a little EPOV?**

**Chapter 11**

I watch her sleep, her dark mahogany hair covering her beautiful porcelain face. She's using her hair as a shield even in her sleep. I can tell she's a strong woman, even in the short amount of time I've been in her presence, but I know she's hiding something or from something.

I know that underneath that hair, lies a tear streaked face. I felt her tear drops on my arm and I couldn't hold back any longer, I pulled her closer to me. I don't know what it is about this woman, but I can't help but feel like she was sent to me, be it God or my parents, someone special sent her to me and there is no way I'll be able to let her go.

I've been so lonely since my parents died, hell, before then actually. I've dated a few women here and there, but I've never had that spark or connection, like my parents and even my sister, Alice, and her husband have. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want that. I've never found it in those women though. I always found flaws.

This woman though, this strange, sweet, brokenhearted woman that just so happened to be stranded about five miles from my house, out in the middle of nowhere, well, I feel those sparks with her. It sounds crazy, even in my head, but it's true.

I hold her tighter with that thought and as I listen to her evened out breathing, a sure sign that she's finally given into her exhaustion, then, I beg her not to leave me. I don't know how I can get her to stay; I mean it's insane really. I know nothing about her. I don't know where she's from or why she was driving through this town, where she was heading even. None of that matters though, because tomorrow morning, she's gonna wake up, and leave me.

Maybe this is all just a dream. If it were though, I think I would've tried for more, especially when she uttered those words, "will you sleep with me." Boy let me tell you what, I know it's wrong and it certainly caught me off guard, but if it'd been my dream, I'd be loving her right now the way she deserves to be. I would make it so sweet and so special for this pretty little darlin, that she wouldn't be able to walk away from me tomorrow.

She didn't mean it like that, of course, she's just scared and needs some comfort. Well, I can provide that comfort. I squeeze her impossibly tighter and send up a silent prayer that I'll be able to keep her, and no not like a possession, but as my partner, as my lover, and as my friend.

It's obvious from her appearance tonight, that she's upset about something. Someone hurt her that much is obvious. I make a vow to God, right then and there that if he'll find a way to make her stay, that I'll promise to never hurt her and I'll treat her like the angel that she so obviously is.

When I first laid eyes on her earlier tonight, I thought she was the most beautiful woman, I'd ever seen. She's got a simple beauty to her and even though, her hair was a mess, her face was smudged with mascara, and her outfit was a mismatched jumble as well, she was a beautiful mess though. I want her to be my beautiful mess.

I sniff her hair and thank my lucky stars that I left my window and my bedroom door open tonight. I'm thankful for the wind and yes, I'm even thankful that she got frightened, because now, I can lay here with her and hold her the way I've been wanting to, since I slammed the hood on her SUV.

And her smell, it's nothing short of intoxicating, like the ripe honeysuckles on a warm summer's day. She's goodness and pure and it both angers me and breaks my heart that someone couldn't see that in her, that someone hurt her and took advantage of her.

I'll never take advantage of her. I'll spend my dying breath on making her feel loved, cherished, and above all appreciated, if she'll let me that is.

_Please just give me the chance Lord._

The night wears on that way, me holding her, caressing her arm as she sleeps. I rejoice over the few times I hear her whimpering my name in her sleep along with the words safe and beautiful.

I whisper in her ear that she is safe and that'll I'll keep her safe, if she'll let me. I tell her that she's the beautiful one and I continue to beg her, through quiet whispers, not to leave me.

I pepper gentle kisses to her hair all night and I fantasize about what it'd be like to kiss her sweet pouty lips. I'm sure it'd be sweet like those honeysuckles.

Maybe someday, if she sticks around, I'll get to find out. Maybe someday, she'll let me love her and prove to her that she's special.

For now, I'll hold her, like she's my most special gift on earth, because for now, she is.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little look into rancherwards head. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all feel loved and appreciated today. I know I sure love and appreciate you all. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and support for this little drabble. **

**Glad you all enjoyed the EPOV, back to Bella now. **

**Chapter 12**

I wake up to the blinding sun, shining through the large picture window. I'm slightly disoriented, but not enough so that I don't remember where I'm at and whose arms are wrapped around me. I want to moan or maybe weep because his arms feel so right, so perfect around me and now that morning is here, I'm just like Cinderella, it's after midnight and my time is now up.

I lean back into him, enjoying his strong hold for just a moment longer. His breath is warm on my neck and shoulder and I let my mind wonder for a minute what it would feel like in other places.

I know he's awake, because his breathing is heavier and he's scooting his lower body away from my backside. I want to scream, _bring it back, bring it back_, but I don't. It wouldn't be appropriate and I need to get up and get on with it anyway.

I let out a loud sigh of annoyance, because it's not fair that I have to leave. It's just not. I deserve some goodness in my life and this incredible man seems nothing but. He radiates goodness and warmth.

He squeezes my waist again. "What's that sigh for darlin? I didn't keep you awake all night with my snoring did I?" He's just teasing and I know it. I'm thankful for him lightening what could be a very tense and awkward situation.

I smile as I respond, "No, but how's my color this morning?"

I turn my face back to look at his and he's giving me a curious, but cautious smile. "Your color? Well, it's nothing but peaches and cream, honey."

I bust out laughing, but turn my face back towards, the sunlit window as I do. "What I mean is, I'm surprised it's not blue or purple from that tight hold you had on me all night."

He's quiet for a minute and I'm afraid I've offended him. I glance back at him once again and see pain etched on his handsome face.

"We'll I'm sorry darlin, I didn't mean to hurt ya." He makes his way to get up, but I'm not having that.

"No, no, you didn't hurt me and I'm definitely not sorry. I enjoyed it, maybe too much." I flush again at my last words, not feeling brave at all in this too bright room that seems as if it can illuminate all of my hidden secrets and fears.

He pulls me closer, my face fitting so perfectly on his shoulder, our bodies melding together as one. "Bella, I'd like to show you around the ranch before you have to-" He swallows thickly; I can feel his Adam's apple bobbing against me. That thing will be the death of me. Now, I'm swallowing thickly and trying to keep my tongue from reaching out for a taste of that delicious apple.

He shudders, maybe he's thinking about that too or maybe I voiced my want out loud again.

He clears his throat and tries again. "Before we have to find you a mechanic. I actually know a great one; a friend of mine from high school owns his own garage in a little town over."

I stopped listening after he said mechanic. _Is it wrong that I don't want to find a mechanic? That I wouldn't care if my piece of crap SUV, sit on that old busted up road forever?_

I realize I haven't answered him, so I kiss his shoulder and follow my heart. "I'd love that Edward. I'd absolute love that." I look into his eyes, the sparkling green shining with so much happiness that I'm sure they are matching my own, because I do feel happy. I feel happier in this moment then I've possibly ever felt in my life.

He pulls my hand to his mouth, leaving the sweetest of kisses there, before he pulls away again. I may or may not have whimpered at the loss of our intimate connection.

"Why don't you get dressed pretty girl and I'll start on some breakfast for us."

This man is too good to be true.

I nod at him, with a blinding smile on my face and he grants me with that sexy smirk again.

What I really want, is to pull him right back down onto this bed and let every inch of my body experience the wonder that is that scruff on his perfect face.

I sigh again, with reluctance over something that will never happen and set about getting dressed for my day with the sexy rancher that's downstairs cooking breakfast for me as we speak.

**A/N: Sorry I had an insane day yesterday that included taking a co-worker to the ER. (she's fine now, thankfully) And then FFN was an epic failure again this morning.  
><strong>

**I hope to have another update tomorrow.**

**Thanks as always for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and support for this little drabble. **

**Chapter 13**

I walk down the stairs, the intoxicating aroma of buttermilk pancakes and bacon attack my senses and my stomach growls loudly. Thankfully some soft country music is playing in the kitchen and Edward couldn't hear it.

I take a minute, with his attention diverted on making perfectly fluffy pancakes, and let my eyes devour him. He's sexy, sure, but now looking all too comfortable in his kitchen with his old Levi's, white t-shirt and bare feet, he's nothing short of adorable.

I'm too busy watching him mix up batter and pour it in the pain, his face scrunched up in concentration, to notice the next step and I begin to fall. He must hear me and he drops the bowl of batter and runs after me. Somehow making it before I face plant with the hardwood floor.

I'm not sure when I became so clumsy, because I've always been so surefooted, but this man makes me lightheaded and woozy, but in the best way possible. I feel like I'm floating, but obviously I'm not because I wouldn't have been that close to a broken nose.

He chuckles at me as he holds me in his arms for a minute longer, making doubly sure that I'm alright. His eyes crinkle when they meet mine and it's infectious. We're lost in our own little world again, when a knock at the door causes me to jump and him to let out an aggravated sigh.

"Sorry about that, it's probably my sister Alice. They usually come over in the mornings to help me with the chores. I've obviously got a late start this morning, so she's probably freaking out by now."

As if he owes me an explanation as to who would be at his door this early on Saturday morning. It's not my business, but I'll admit that I'm glad it most likely won't be a prospective love interest.

He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door with him. He barely gets the door open before he's being tackled by a little blonde curly headed boy. If my heart wasn't clenching before, it sure is now at the sight of him with what I assume to be his nephew Jackson.

I'm giggling as the little boy playfully tackles this grown man to the floor and they are rolling around play wrestling. It's too cute and too much for my heart and my ovaries to take.

I wipe away the tears from laughing so hard and notice someone staring at me in my peripheral. It's not an uncomfortable bone chilling stare, but it did make me turn my head around completely to face her and get a better look.

She was a short little thing with chin length dark hair, but what really got me was the familiar smirk she was wearing on her face. It's so much like her brothers that it's scary.

She walks closer to me, and extends out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. And you are?"

It wasn't rude, but it wasn't overly friendly either.

I stick my hand out to shake hers as well. "Hello, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

I don't offer an explanation of who I am or how I got here, feeling it's more Edward's place to do that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Bella." She's not looking at me though, she's looking behind me. I feel Edward approach and wrap a protective arm around my waist.

"Alice, it's nice seeing ya this morning. Sorry I overslept. Bella and I were just about to have some breakfast and then I was gonna show 'er around the ranch." He looks down at me and smiles.

I hear Alice give an annoyed huff and I'm suddenly terrified of this woman. She may be short, but she's still Edward's sister and for some reason her opinion of me matters. I'm not sure why, because I'll be leaving soon anyway, never seeing these people again.

I don't have time to get sad over that, because little Jackson comes up and clutches my leg, then looks up at Edward and says, "Do I smell pancakes Uncle Edward? You know I love pancakes. Can we stay for breakfast Mama?"

He looks to Edward and then to his mother, giving them both the most adorable pleading look. One that looks as if he stole straight from his uncle and I'm wondering how they ever tell this cute little boy no.

Alice takes her stare off of Edward and me for a moment to look down at her son. "Now Jackson, don't be rude. We weren't invited to have breakfast with Uncle Edward and his lady friend."

I blush for some reason, feeling incredibly embarrassed and slightly awkward over this situation. Edward just kisses the top of my head again and speaks to his sister.

"Alice, don't be silly. You know y'all are always welcome for breakfast. Speaking of, I smell it burning now." He runs off to the kitchen, leaving me standing in the foyer with his sister's intense stare and his nephew hugging my leg.

Yeah, it's now more than slightly awkward, it's extremely so.

I want to make small talk, but I don't know what to say. Alice breaks the silence though. "Jackson, why don't you head upstairs to your room and play for a little bit until breakfast is ready."

The adorable little boy let's go of my leg and runs up the stairs.

Alice turns her attention back to me and silently leads us to the kitchen. We're just about there, standing in the doorway, Edward within hearing distance when she says the one thing that shatters my heart completely.

"So, Bella, did my brother tell you that his wife is out of town this weekend?"

**A/N: Yep, I'm leaving it there. LOL! I'll try so hard to have an update out tomorrow. Hope you all have a great weekend and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews and support for this little drabble. **

**Chapter 14**

I stand there all of two seconds, once the words leave Alice's mouth. I look at her and then to Edward. She's gloating and he's gaping like a fish. That's all the answer I need and I take off running, already out of breath before I even begin.

How much more hurt and betrayal can a person take in a span of three days? This is too much. _Married? _He's freaking married and he held me all night, kissed my temple, put his arm around my waist.

I throw open the door and take off running, to where I'm not sure, but certainly away from his house. I look around and scan the long driveway and continue my sprint down the long and winding road. I'm not athletic by any means, but I'm sure glad that I took to working out on the treadmill a year ago. I have more endurance now to escape my demons.

As I'm running, I notice the beautiful scenery around me, the white fence, lining luscious green rolling hills with graceful horses grazing. It starts blurring and I know that I'm about to have a torrential downpour rolling down my face. The days of devastation and heartbreak are catching up with me.

Oddly, I'm not even as sad now over Ben and Angela. I'm more upset over a complete stranger that lied to me, gave me a false sense of protection and I foolishly fell for it. I was so desperate for affection that I fell into the arms of a stranger that took joy in preying on me while I'm weak.

Well, I'll get the last laugh.I make my way over the the pristine white fence. Then, I kick and kick and kick with all my might, until a section of the white fence gives way, opening it up to allow his prize horses to escape. That'll keep him occupied while I get away. He'll be too worried about gathering his and his wife's horses to chase after me. Well, if he's even interested in chasing after me. He's probably just standing in his kitchen with his sister, laughing his ass off at me and my pathetic sob story.

As soon as I'm done with my moment of destruction, which admittedly feels great and relieves some stress, I start running again. Maybe once I get to Jacksonville I should take up kick boxing or something. That felt amazing and I'm no longer in tears, I'm running with burning fury now. I'll not be made a joke of by any man ever again.

I'm now on the old road again, having to be a little more careful to avoid tripping over one of the large potholes. My breath is heavy along with my heart, but now I have my new friend anger spurring me on and I'm relishing in it. It's pumping through my veins and burning my lungs in the process with each pounding step against the old pavement.

I have no idea how far away I am from my vehicle, but something tells me I still have miles to go. I keep up a steady pace and I'm equal parts relived and saddened by the fact that he really isn't coming after me. He really did get his rocks off by toying with my emotions. This frustration just pushes my feet harder and faster down the road.

A few moments later, I swerve to the side of the road as I hear and see an old white truck coming towards me. I don't give them a second glance as they pass, just keep running. That is until I hear the squealing of tires. I look back and see that they've slammed it into reverse and are heading my way. My fears from last night resurface with each inch closer the truck gets to me.

There is no way I can outrun it and there is nowhere to hide now. I mean I could jump into the bushes, and run through the woods, but that thought is equally as terrifying. I decide to just stop and see what this person wants. Maybe they will be helpful or their just curious or something. I send up a silent prayer again that this won't be some crazy backwoods hillbilly out to hurt me.

The truck stops beside me and the window slowly creaks down. I'm met with a curly blonde mop with a thicker southern twang than my stranger from last night.

"Hey darlin' I didn't mean to make ya shit yer' britches, but I's just wonderin' what a purdy little thing like you was out here running in the middle of nowhere's for."

I want to respond, but for some crazy reason, my mind is still stuck on the fact that he just said nowhere's.

I shake my head and try to think of a decent response to get him moving on. "Um—well, I'm just running back to my truck that broke down about a mile down the road. I try my hardest to use a country twang, hoping he'll see me as more of a local and carry on with his day.

No such luck.

He puts his truck in park and opens his door to make his way over to me. I'm terrified again and thinking of escape tactics and the best route. I'm not sure I can out run him; he looks to be in pretty good shape. The woods are looking better and better by the second as his cowboy boots pound the pavement with each step closer he gets.

Then I hear it, another truck coming. I don't know whether to be relieved or even more frightened. My feet are at a standstill, wanting to run, but not physically capable of doing so. I'm literally scared stiff.

I keep up my prayers that this person won't hurt me or the oncoming vehicle will save me. Hopefully God will hear my prayers.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't get an update out this weekend. I promise to have another update out tomorrow and it will probably be early too. **

**Thanks so much for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I love how many of you hate Alice right now. And to dawnswhimsey, girl you cracked me up with that review. Love you all!**

**Chapter 15**

The blonde man steps closer as the vehicle comes into view. I should be relieved when I see the black rust bucket, but I'm not. I'm angry again and I will not be made a victim. I remember some self-defense moves from that class that Angie and I took a few years ago after she got mugged at the mall.

Curly mop man doesn't know what he's in for. He turns his head to watch the oncoming truck and I make my move, kicking him right in the junk as hard as I can. I might just land a good punch to his face as he goes down to hold his precious jewels as well.

I'm about to take off running again, not wanting to face Edward and his lies, when I hear a shrill angry yell coming my way.

_Oh hell no!_

It seems sister has come back for more.

The little thing jumps out of her brother's old beat up truck, checks on the man and then comes over to me.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" She's charging at me like a little ball of fire.

I'm not going to back down though, so I give as good as I take.

"What's wrong with me? Are you serious?" I stomp my foot on the old pavement in agitation.

She looks just as annoyed with me and it just pisses me off more. What right does she have to treat me this way? All I did was breakdown here in this crazy town filled with insane people that are so bored they take enjoyment out of tormenting helpless females.

"Yes, my brother sent me out here to apologize and boy was I in for surprise when I finally catch up to you and see you kneeing my husband in his almond joys." _Did she just call his manhood almond joys?_

I've got to get out of this town and quick too.

I turn to start to run, exasperated with these loons, when I hear her let out a frustrated sigh. _Yes, because she has reason to be frustrated here._

My back is still turned to her; my feet prepare to stomp away as quickly as they can as I hear her plead for me to wait.

"Stop, okay, just listen for dadgum minute would ya_._"

_Yeah, I don't really have to listen to you or do anything you ask of me._

I stop though, the fight leaving my body for a minute. I don't turn around, however. I don't want to face these people any longer. Surely if I continue running, I'll eventually come up on a gas station or something so I can call a mechanic to get me the hell out of here.

"Could you turn around please? I'd really like to apologize to your face and not your ass." This woman is on my last nerve.

I sigh, letting my annoyance show. "There, happy now?"

She gives me that smirk again, the same as her brothers that lured me in last night. It hurts and pisses me off.

"So, the reason I drove out here and before I was so rudely interrupted by you kneeing my husband, is because I wanted to apologize for what I said back at the big house."

_Hmm..._ My inner teenage girl is thinking and pouting her lip out in deviance, not really wanting to hear her lame attempt at an apology after the way she treated me. And what was I supposed to think when some crazy man pulls over, climbs out of his truck and starts walking toward me?

I look down at the busted pavement, letting her continue. "Anyway, my brother is really upset with me right now. He wanted to come after you himself, but someone kicked down the fence and let his horses out and there is no way I could wrangle them all by my little ole' self."

Oh she is pouring that southern belle act on thick, that's for sure. I look up into her eyes; she and her husband are still several feet from me, thank goodness. I've had enough closeness from this family for one day.

"Why is he so upset? I mean what did he expect me to do, sit around and be his plaything until his wife got home? That's pretty messed up if you ask me."

Alice just huffs at my snark. "Well it's a damn good thing we didn't ask you then, huh?"

Seriously, I want to punch her in her face right now.

She leaves her husband's side and walks closer to me, stopping just in front of me with her hands up in the air as a sign of peace. I guess I must look pretty crazed right now, but what do these people expect?

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I's just messing with you up there. Edward is not married."

_He's not married? He's not married? He's not married! But, why would she say something like that to a complete stranger?_

I must've voiced that last one aloud again, because she chimes in with, "I'm sorry, I see now that it wasn't that funny. We just give Edward a hard time about being married to his favorite race horse, Tanya. She really is away right now running in a few races this weekend and Edward couldn't be there for it. He loves that horse almost as much as he loves his family."

I look at her dumfounded. He's in love with a horse, he's not married though. He's just passionate about his horses, this Tanya, in particular. I feel relieved, but also very childish as well. I didn't even let him apologize, just ran.

Alice looks at me as if she knows the light bulb just went off in my head. "Yeah, he's not married, never has been. No girlfriend either. Now how about you take that old black truck over there and go talk to him. He's a mess, I tell ya."

I give her a blank stare, lost in my thoughts for a moment.

Should I go back there or should I just continue on in hopes of finding someone to fix my car so I can get away from Edward, his sister and the rest of this craziness?

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! **

**There probably won't be another update until Thursday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't get a chance to update yesterday. It literally was the day from hell. HORRIBLE!**

**Anyway, I'm happy to be back with you all today.**

**Chapter 16**

I don't give it another thought; I run to his black truck and hop in, bypassing crazy one and crazy two in the process. I slam the door and put it in drive and head down the road. I don't want to look back at Alice and her husband, because I'm sure they're giving me curious looks, possibly even angry. Well, I'm sure Alice is anyway.

I've got to get away from here though. Yes, she explained things and yes I'm relieved that he's not really married, but still. This was just for one night and now I really do need to get on with my life and away from this place.

Besides, you can't fall in love with someone in one night, less than twenty four hours even. It's just not possible. My heart pounds and my stomach churns at the thought, both telling me to turn around. Both wishing they had hands themselves to steer this truck right back to him, to Edward.

That's not going to happen though and yes, maybe I stole his truck, but I'm sure they'll find it later or maybe the mechanic that I hope to find in the next town over will drive it back to his house or tell him where to pick it up, especially if it's his old high school friend that he mentioned.

I nod to myself, thinking I have the perfect plan in place and hoping this mechanic can fix my SUV quickly. I really need to get back on the road if I expect to make it to Jacksonville late tonight or tomorrow. I've still got miles and miles to go.

My first stop will be at the next gas station I see to ask for a phone book and a phone, since my cell phone is so obviously dead. I groan at the thought, because I'm sure my mother's tried to call me a million and two times by now.

I drive a few more miles and then I see it. A glorious gas station all faded bricks and peeling paint, it's still one of the most beautiful sites I've seen. I pull in and make my way into the old country store.

I'm greeted by an older lady with long jet black hair, pulled up into a neat bun.

"Morning darlin'. What can I do you for today?" She leans across the faded brown counter, waiting on my response.

I walk closer to her as I say, "Oh, well I was hoping I could borrow a phone book and a phone too. My car broke down last night and I'm in need of a good mechanic."

I try to act nonchalant, but I see her peeking outside to see that I'm clearly in a truck. She probably thinks I'm crazy and maybe I am at this point. Maybe this little town is rubbing off on me.

She raises her eyebrow, offering me an incredulous look. "Well honey, I know just the person. My son Jake is the best mechanic from here to Mobile. I'm sure he'd be happy to take a look at your car."

I offer her a kind smile as she goes to the back to presumably call her son. I hope that's what she's doing. Hell, she might be calling the cops to come and get me, as I'm sure everyone recognizes the truck I'm driving. She probably thinks I stole it or something. My day just keeps getting better and better.

A few moments later she returns, completely composed with her sweet smile and slightly untrusting eyes. "Alright dear, my son is on his way and bringing some help. I can tell you're in a hurry, so I told him the more hands the better."

For some reason, I find her words unsettling. I don't know if she's being condescending or what, but something is not right here.

I thank her and she offers me a seat on one of the old benches.

"He should be here in about ten minutes honey, go on and make yourself comfortable." She walks away and heads back to her seat behind the counter to read her newspaper.

I'm a nervous wreck waiting on her son and whoever else he's bringing. I feel like I've just about met the whole town at this point and they all leave me thinking each one is more peculiar than the last. Yes, I most assuredly need to get the hell out of dodge.

I just hope her son will get here soon and won't cause any problems. I also hope she actually called him, a mechanic, and not the police.

Seven minutes later, I get my answer and I'm shaking in my shoes over it.

**A/N: Do you think it's the police or Jake?**

**Thanks so much for reading! I might get another update out today, we'll have to see.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much guys, each review, alert and fave, bring a smile to my face.**

**Chapter 17**

I stand up and start pacing inside the store stealing glances at the two men making their way inside. The lady that runs the store comes over, claps her hands and says, "Oh goody he got here quickly and would'ya look at that, he brought his friend Edward." She gave me a condescending look. Obviously she thinks I stole Edward's truck.

At this point, I almost rather it is the police than Edward. I thought I was leaving him behind.

_What was I thinking taking his truck like that?_

I'm not thinking, that's the point. I'm a big ole' irrational mess right now.

My head is screaming to run, but my feet stop their pacing and stand to face him like an adult. I know he's got to be furious with me. I'm kind of furious with myself. I acted like a child, running off like that and kicking down his fence. I don't know what's come over me.

I hear the old door chimes rattling and I just wait for him to attack. I won't blame him either.

First walks in a behemoth of a man with cropped black hair and tanned skin. He's attractive, but not nearly as attractive as the shy cowboy walking in behind him. He's so cute and sexy and I'm back to feeling how I felt last night. My emotions are all over the place. I'm even annoying myself.

His face is cast in the direction of the store owner, eyes slightly hidden by his white cowboy hat.

"Morning ma'am. Thanks for calling." He takes his hat off, ever the polite gentlemen.

The lady shuffles over to him and wraps him in her arms. "Now none of that ma'am business. I've known you your whole life, its Sara to you honey." He blushes slightly, seeming more like a little boy than the sexy rancher of a man from last night.

At that moment, a loud voice steals our attention. "Hey mama, what about me?" She just laughs and hugs her grown man child.

I find myself smiling as well, it's then that Edward notices me and offers me a shy smile. I give him the same, though I'm in shock that he's not glaring at me in anger.

He excuses himself from the mother and son and walks over to me. The lady glares at me as if in silent warning not to hurt him. I don't want to hurt him. I never want anyone to feel the way I've been feeling for the past few days which is part of the reason why I ran.

I cast my eyes back on Edward as he continues his slow gait towards me. Part of me wants to run away from him again, scared of this strange hold that he has on me after only knowing him for one night. The other part wants to jump in his arms and never let go.

I do neither, just stand firmly in place and wait for him to speak.

He stops right in front of me, keeping his sparkling green eyes on me, trying not to scare me.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

Well, that's not what I expected him to say. I'm the one that should be apologizing to him for acting like an irrational bitch.

I shake my head as I try to piece together how I want to say this.

"No, no, Edward. I'm the one that should apologize to you, for so many things. For running off, for kicking down your fence, for stealing your truck. The list could go on and on."

I keep my eyes focused on the old concrete floor, staring at the cracks in it as I wait for him to say something.

I don't realize that I have tears falling freely down my face until I feel the pad of his thumb brushing them away. He's gentle and sweet and I feel so undeserving of his kindness in this simple gesture.

He walks a little closer and carefully wraps his arms around me. "Shh… it's okay darlin'. It's okay. There's nothing to apologize for. Won't you let me take care of you?"

This man just melts me and makes me cry harder. I want to stay right here in his arms, but the reality is, I can't. I just can't. We don't even know each other and this is just crazy.

I'm shaking my head furiously as I sob into his shoulder. "Don't shake your head darlin'. I promise I'll keep my sister away." He lets out a light chuckle. I know he's trying to lighten the mood, but it does the opposite.

I let out a groan as I think back to earlier when I kicked his brother in law in the privates and stole his truck. How can I ever face those people again?

"It's simple sweet girl. They both feel horrible for how they treated you and how Jasper just approached you like that. I gave them a good talkin' too about treatin' you that way. I'm sorry for them Bella. Please don't let them hold you back. Besides, you already agreed to escort me around my ranch today." He looks at me so sweetly, pleading with me.

"Jake already thinks it'll take a day or two to fix your car anyway. But, if you don't want to stay with me, then I'd be happy to take you to a motel or something. Please just give me today." The look he's giving me nearly breaks my heart and I'm just so confused as to what I should do.

He pulls back, giving me space and time to think, then extends his hand in silent offering.

All I can do is stare at it as I try to rationalize everything in my overly exhausted brain.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much guys, each review, alert and fave, bring a smile to my face.**

**Chapter 18**

I stare at his outstretched hand a moment too long and he starts to pull it away. I don't make eye contact with him, because I don't want to see the hurt on his handsome face. I try to give myself a quick mental pep talk. He's been nothing but kind to me and I can do this. I owe him this much, to at least take his calloused hand in mine and let him show me around his ranch and his home for a day.

If I get uncomfortable or it gets to be too much, I can always ask him to take me to a hotel or something. I think he'd do that. I think he's proven how trustworthy he is. As for his sister and brother- in- law, well, they're a different story altogether and maybe a different breed too.

I snap out of it, before I let him leave me, before I hurt him even more than I already have and decide to be brave and take a chance again. I reach for his hand that is almost back to his side and clasp it firmly in mine.

I glance up at him and see him smiling down shyly at me and I just offer him an encouraging smile of my own. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for being so kind. I'd love to see your ranch now. Again, I'm sorry about this morning."

I walk closer to him and let him lead us over to the store owner and her son again. "Sara, Jake, I'd like you to meet Bella." I feel bashful all of a sudden and a little ashamed of my previous behavior.

I place my hand out to shake theirs and Jake surprises me by picking me up in a big bear hug. He's huge and I felt I couldn't breathe because his big strong arms were wrapped so tightly around me.

"We'll hey there pretty thing. It's nice to meet you. Anyone that kicks down this jackasses fence and junk punches his that brother-in-law of his, is already pretty cool in my book."

He places me back on the floor and offers me a blinding white smile that contrasts so brightly against his dark skin. I couldn't help but smile back and even giggle a little at this man.

I get a little shy when I say, "Uh—yeah, again, I'm sorry about that Edward. I just… I just… well I just acted out of anger and fear I guess and you didn't deserve my irrational behavior. Maybe your brother-in-law did though." I give him a grin to let him know I'm joking and to try to lighten the situation even more than Jake has.

I guess we're staring at each other too long, because Jake clears his throat to get our attention. "Yeah, well Edward told me what he thinks is wrong with your car, so I'm thinking it's gonna at least take me a day or two to get the parts and get it fixed. I'm sure Eddie here wouldn't mind putting you up at his place for a few more days."

I look to Edward after he says this and find him blushing slightly under that white cowboy hat. He's adorable too. He's sexy, handsome, cute, and adorable. But sadly, he'll never be mine.

I sigh out of annoyance that I'll never have a sweet man like this, that I'll be leaving him in just a few days. Is it wrong of me to wish that it'd take Jake more than a few days to fix my SUV?

Edward squeezes my hand as if feeling what I'm feeling and begins to usher us out of the store. "Alright, well Bella, if you wouldn't mind driving me back to my house and we'll get the keys and Jake can be on his way to fixin' your car."

_How did I not think of that when I took off running?_ I didn't even have my keys or anything on me. Yeah, I wouldn't have gotten very far before I would've had to turn around and gone right back to that ranch. Maybe fate was playing with us here. I wouldn't have been leaving him today regardless of what I would've done.

I giggle again at my stupidity. "Um, yeah that sounds good. It was nice to meet you both. Thank you ma'am for all of your help." She shoos me out of the store with a kind smile and a "no problem."

Funny how her expression has changed now that she sees me with Edward and knows that I didn't steal his truck. Well I guess technically I did, but it was only going to be for a few minutes.

Edward opens the door, my hand still firmly in his, as the door chimes our exit. We jump in his truck, him driving this time, and head back to his home.

This time though, I'm not afraid. This time I'm excited to see what makes him the person he is. I'm excited to see more than just a running glimpse of his gorgeous ranch. But mainly, I'm just excited to be with him, holding his hand and feeling for the first time in my life like I'm precious to someone.

**A/N: Thanks as always for reading. Sorry I didn't get an update out of the weekend. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much guys, each review, alert and fave, bring a smile to my face.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I was taking care of my sick little one.**

**Chapter 19**

The ride back is quiet and contemplative, both of us thinking over what this day could possibly hold. I'm scared, but also excited and eager to be with Edward today and explore his beautiful ranch.

I take my eyes away from the window and stare down at our hands that are still firmly clasped together. It makes me smile and feel wistful for a moment. How I wish that we could hold onto each other forever and never let go. I'm all over the place today with my emotions and I'm wondering why this beautiful man even wants to put up with me, much less keep me around for another day or two.

I steal a glance at him and find him with such a serene look on his face and I feel jealous. I wish I could feel peaceful and happy like he is. How carefree he must feel in this small town, on his little ranch and away from the big scary real world.

He catches me looking and gives me a sweet smile, in which I return. I'm going to be happy and just enjoy my time with him and not worry about what tomorrow or the next day might hold for me. I'm going to be selfish and feed off of his happiness and embrace it as my own for the next few days and hopefully when I do leave, I'll be able to take some of that happiness and serenity with me.

I'm lost in happier thoughts as I see the white fence coming into view. For some reason I get slightly nervous and I'm praying that his sister won't bother us, for a while anyway. I just want to enjoy this time with him, without any distractions and drama.

As if sensing my unease, he squeezes my hand and attempts to pull me closer to him in the cab of the truck. I give in of course and sit right next to him, legs straddling the gear shift of his standard truck. I only now realize how thankful I am that Ben taught me how to drive one years ago. It indeed came in handy earlier when I hijacked Edward's truck.

I can't help but actually giggle at my silly attempt at escaping him and my radical behavior from earlier. My goodness I'm a mess of emotions and ridiculous behavior today. Well, I'm going to be better, for him and for us, for the duration of my stay.

We continue up the drive and that's when I see my damage from earlier and Edward's attempt at patching it up. I feel horrible and I say so.

"I'm so incredibly sorry for that Edward. I don't even know what came over me."

That was a lie; we both knew what came over me. I couldn't' even face him, my face flaming from my embarrassment.

He parked the truck right there beside the damaged fence and turned to face me, pulling me impossibly closer to him.

"Listen darlin' I don't blame ya one bit for doing that." He pointed to the fence and continued.

"I'd react the same way if the situation had been reversed and I found out you were married after that sweet night we had cuddling together."

And yes, his face flamed much like mine from moments ago as the words cuddling come out of this rugged man's mouth.

Speaking of mouth, his was calling to me. He was so close and all I'd have to do is just turn my face a little and connect our sweet lips together. I want to, oh heavens how I want to, but I just don't think I can right now. I don't know if he would want that either. He probably thinks I'm a loon and is just being kind to me because I'm so pathetic.

I pull back slightly from his embrace and he lets out a small sigh of what I presume to be annoyance and puts the truck back into drive and heads back toward his home.

I hate that I've once again, ruined something between us, that I've upset him or agitated him again. I know that before I get out of this truck and allow him to let me into his home and his life that I need to say something, fix this somehow.

**A/N: Sorry again about not updating for a few days. Thanks so much for reading though. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much guys, each review, alert and fave, bring a smile to my face.**

**And because I'm been an update fail, here is a bonus chapter today. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 20**

He puts the truck in park once again and just sits and waits for me to make a move of some sort. This is it. I need to say something to make this awkwardness go away.

I face him once again and just stare at his beautiful features for a moment, taking him in.

"Listen Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, alright. I just left my life behind and I end up here in what was some fantasy land and then turned into a nightmare and now it's just a big embarrassment and I've really been around the world with my emotions and I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

I look him in his eyes and continue the next part. I grab his hands for comfort as well, holding them both firmly in my own. He's quiet, giving me time to work this all out and say what I need to say.

"I just want to thank you again for taking me in and being so kind to me. I know it's just because you feel sorry for me, but well, I just want to thank you anyway for pitying me enough to help me out."

His face changes from sweet and kind to slightly angry and I'm wondering what I've said now to upset him.

He opens his mouth to speak and I shriek back, waiting for his wrath that he's so obviously entitled to.

"Bella, look at me please." I do and he continues.

"I don't pity you, alright."

I just shake my head because I know it's a lie. Why else would he be so generous.

"Stop shaking your head and just listen, you maddening woman." He chuckles to let me know he's teasing, but I don't smile in return.

"Bella, this is going to be really forward of me, but the way I see it, I only have a few days with you and I'd be damned if I don't make them count and tell you how I'm really feeling."

He leans closer and in almost a whisper continues. "I find it a blessing that you broke down here in my town. I find it a blessing that you allowed me to sleep with you last night in my arms and I find it a blessing that you even came back here with me at all after my crazy sister and brother-in-law."

I know I have tears in my eyes again and I just let them fall.

He leans in and places a tender kiss on my temple and I let out a whimper. I don't deserve his kindness, but I'm so thankful for it. I'm so thankful for this sweet man and it scares me how much I'm attracted to him, how much I'm already affected by him.

He hugs me close to him, running his fingers through my hair and whispering in my ear. Some things I can understand others I'm not sure he's ready for me to hear just yet.

"Darlin' if you'll let me, I'll show you how you should be treated, how a real man should take care of the woman that means more to them than anything in the world. Won't you let me? Won't you let me in and show you how I feel about you? Please let me show you how I adore you already sweet girl."

His words should frighten me as we just met last night, but all I can do is just snuggle into his chest and enjoy his sweet words and caresses. I nod my head, letting him know that for the next few days, I'm his in any way he will have me.

The question is, will I be able to leave when it's time to go?

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. If everything goes as planned, I should have another update tomorrow. **

**I appreciate you all so much! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much guys, each review, alert and fave, bring a smile to my face.**

**Chapter 20**

Moments later, he releases me and I start to climb out of the truck. He practically tears the driver side door off in his haste to get to my door before I can get out. He's such a gentleman and like I just decided a few moments before, I'm going to just be his for the next few days in anyway he'll have me.

I wait for him to open the door and he offers me his hand as I climb down. My body sliding down his muscled chest as I wait for my feet to hit the ground. He holds me there for just a moment, before releasing me and clasping my hand firmly in his.

He escorts us around the back of the big old house that is obviously more stunning in the bright sunlight. Its navy blue shutters contrasting perfectly against the white wooden house. It could be considered ostentatious, but knowing a little more about Edward and the homey feel on the inside, well it's more like a historic show place that's full of love and appreciation.

We keep walking until we get to the big red barn and I hear the winnie of the horses and I start to get a little excited. He looks down at me and grins, sharing in my elation.

"If your already this excited just from the sound of 'em, I can't wait until we get in there and you meet Sunshine, she's my golden beauty and as gentle as they come. You're gonna love her darlin'."

A giggle burst through, and I feel like a kid that's about to get their first taste of chocolate ice cream.

I know what's inside is going to be wonderful and the man beside me is going to be sweet. I can't wait.

He opens the old wooden doors and they let out a creak. He walks me down to the last stable and I'm in love. I mean really in love. This horse is spectacular. She's a beautiful golden tan, with the same colored mane, but she has one little white streak down her nose. If she was a stuffed toy, I'd be cuddling with her right now. Instead, I want to do something that I've never done before, because the thought terrified me.

I want to ride her.

I want to know what it's like to be on top of something so powerful and feel the wind in my hair as we take in the fresh country air.

I don't even realize I'm petting her and have stepped away from Edward, until I feel his breath on my neck and his cowboy hat poking the back of my head.

"She's purdy, ain't she?" All I can do is nod and continue showing this beautiful creature love and affection through gentle pets and sweet words.

"Would you like to ride her darlin'? We have this perfect little riding trail that leads down to the creek at the edge of our property. Care to join me sweet girl?"

_Do I care to join him? Do I freaking care to join him_. Um, yes please. I turn around and give him the widest smile possible and nod my head as I scream out, "Yes!"

I throw my arms around his neck and he swings me around as we both laugh in delight.

Edward then places me back on the ground, but my arms are now glued around his neck. He chuckles at me and touches the tip of my nose then leans down and places a tender kiss there. Suddenly, I forget all about the horse and where we're at. All I see is him and that beautiful mouth and I'm suddenly starving.

Ride forgotten.

He must see the lust in my eyes and quickly diverts our attention back to the horse and our impending ride.

He releases me and pulls me back over to another area of the barn where the saddles and riding gear are.

He's quick and efficient as he properly prepares Sunshine for a ride. I look around and wonder what just happened between us though. I try not to feel hurt and rejected. I thought he felt something for me too.

I try not to let it get me down, thinking maybe he just doesn't want to push me or do something I might not be ready for. I can't help but appreciate him even more for that, but still, I wouldn't mind feeling his lips brushed up against mine.

I'm lost in thought, my fingers touching my lips imagining what it would feel like with his mouth on them, when he comes up to me and asks me if I'm ready to go.

I glance around again and I wonder how long I was lost in my lusty thoughts of his perfect mouth, because standing in front of me is not one, but two horses. One is pitch black, with an odd white design on it. It's beautiful too, but I still think he's not as beautiful as my Sunshine here.

I walk over to Sunshine and give her a good petting, before I turn to face Edward again. He's staring at me in what can only be awe and I blush under his gaze.

He walks over to me and grabs my hips and I realize he's trying to help me up. Though, I must admit, I love the feel of his strong arms holding my waist so tightly.

"Here we go darlin'. You're in good hands with Sunshine; she's the sweetest and gentlest horse on this ranch. She'll go easy on you." I nod, suddenly nervous about being on this large animal and having her be in control.

He helps me up and I straddle the saddle waiting for him to get on his horse.

Once he's up, he looks at me and grins that sexy grin of his.

"Well, what's your horses name then?" I can't help but ask.

He chuckles as he pets the black beast. "This here's Tux." And then I burst out laughing, because I can see why the horse has this name. The odd white pattern on the horse makes it look as if he's wearing a tuxedo.

Edward laughs with me and then teaches me how to ride and how to be in control of the reins. It seems easy enough, but I'm still a little frightened.

He grabs my hand and squeezes. "It'll be alright darlin'. I'm gonna be right here beside you and we can go as slow as you like." For some reason, I don't think he's talking about riding horses anymore.

I look up at him, clutch the reins and show him I'm not afraid and I'm going to be right here by his side.

**A/N: This one is longer, because I probably won't be able to update again until Sunday or Monday. Trust that I have something so incredibly sweet coming up for these two and I can't wait to share it with you all. Hope you all have a great weekend.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Because I love and appreciate you all so much, I'm writing this chapter while lying in bed sick with the stomach flu. **

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 22**

Edward and Tux lead us out of the barn and back towards his house, which confuses me. _I thought we were going on a trail ride and now he's stopping at his house_. I guess my verbal filter leaked again and I say that out loud, because he turns his head and smirks at me.

I swear if he wasn't up there on that horse right now, I'd be taking a closer look at that smirk and that sexy scruff. He chokes on what I assume is air and I think I hear him mumble, "hopefully later," before he jumps off of Tux and walks over to Sunshine and me, chuckling the whole way.

"Oh darlin' I hope that verbal filter of yours never works right. I'm much obliged to your outer monologue." And I want to slap myself on the forehead and turn and let Sunshine show me how fast she can run us away from here, because my mouth sure can't hold anything in.

Edward comes and tries to ease me down from the horse, holding me close to that nice taut body of his once again and inhale that sexy man smell. I think he's sniffing me too though, so I don't feel so bad.

"Now, please don't be embarrassed sweet Bella, I find you nothing but adorable and can I just say, that I feel the same darlin'. I feel the same about you and your mouth, rest assured."

He whispers this in my ear and as to emphasize his point, he lightly nibbles on my ear, his teeth and warm mouth just about do me in. I don't care if the horses are around or his crazy sister or nephew could walk up on us at any moment, this man is driving me insane with want.

Yet again, he pulls back and this time I whimper loudly and pout as well. He just chuckles and nips my nose again with a sweet kiss, then grabs my hand and leads us back to his house.

I'm still not sure why we're heading back to his house and as he casts his gorgeous green eyes my way, he can tell I'm confused.

"I'm sorry sweet girl, I just figured you're fixin' to get hungry, so I thought we could run inside and make a couple of sandwiches and pack a little lunch. I have the perfect spot in mind for a picnic."

Perfect, this man is nothing short of perfect and precious.

I'm so overcome by his thoughtfulness that I don't even give it another thought, I reach up on my tiptoes and place a tender kiss on his check and he squeezes my hand in return.

We walk in the house and it's should be scary how well we work together. It seems we practically dance around each other in unison as we fix a simple lunch of sandwiches and chips.

We giggle and he squeezes my sides in playful flirtation, as he lays the bread out and I put the mustard on. I chop up the vegetables; he places them and the meat on. We finish by bagging some chips and placing it all into a cute little whicker picnic basket that he tells me once belonged to his parents. He says that they used to go on little picnics like this all of the time.

"Darlin' you have no idea how long I've waited for you to come along, so I can share this with you. You're gonna love it." His eyes slightly mist over as he says this and again I just want to kiss him. So, I lean up on my toes again and chicken out at the last minute and kiss his Adam's apple instead.

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer to him and envelops me in the sexist hug I've ever had. In fact, I didn't know hugs could be sexy, but this one is dripping with it. We stay that way, wrapped up in each other, nothing can tear us away or come between. It's freaking hugging bliss.

All too soon he pulls away again and I pout. He looks down at me with his sweet eyes and whispers "Trust me, trust me darlin'."

I'm not sure what he wants me to trust him for or about. He confuses me completely. He tells me how much he wants me and he keeps pulling away. I respect him for it, kind of, but I'm still baffled by it and still feel so desperate for him and his touch.

He turns and grabs the basket of our food and a bottle of wine. I notice he only grabs one glass though and I find that interesting.

He joins me and clasps our hands and we head back out to Tux and Sunshine. He places the basket on the ground as he hoists me up once again. It seems mister rancher might be an ass man, because I swear he just grips mine in his hands and holds them there a little too long and tightly for it to be a helpful push up onto the horse. Not that I mind of course.

I may have let out a moan or maybe it's him. Who knows who cares? All I know is that this man makes me forget about everyone and everything, but my desire for him.

He makes his way back over to Tux and I can't help but watch his backside and all of his beautiful muscles as he climbs up his horse with grace and ease. He's a fine specimen and I sure as hell don't mean Tux.

Something tells me this is going to be the longest ride of my life.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading!**

**Sweet, sweet times ahead, but it'll probably be Thursday before I can update again. Have a lot of work stuff to catch up on and a grad school project to complete by Wednesday. Sorry about the wait. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks guys for your sweet words. I'm feeling much better and the stress and sickness of the week have passed. Now on with more sweet times.**

**Oh yeah, hope you don't mind, but this one is in EPOV.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 23**

We ride silently for a while, but my head is anything but. This crazy beautiful woman has put me in a tailspin from the moment I stepped out of my truck last night. I honestly don't know what I would've done if she had really left, if I hadn't gotten to her in time.

The thought of her leaving here without me being able to explain that my sister is crazy and her humor is twisted, nearly had me in tears and I'm not a man who shows emotion easily. Especially not after my parents died. I've had to be the one to keep the family together, be strong and carry on with our Cullen Ranch legacy. It's my responsibility, so I've settled it with myself that I can only be stoic and strong, emotionless even.

That's all changed in just a day with this woman. She's stirring up things in me that I'm not sure I've ever felt before. I've never been so drawn to a woman, never craved a woman so. Of course she's beautiful, but it's more than that. I see her cry and I see her fear and I just want to hold her to me and never let go. I want to protect her from the people that have hurt her and I want to love her the way a woman should be loved.

So, that's why I'm taking today, this day that she's so courageously and graciously given to me. I'm going to romance her and show her what natural beauty looks like. Make her fall in love with this place, even if she can't fall in love with me. I want to make it so she'll never want to leave here. I just have to keep her away from my family it seems.

Goodness, Alice almost ruined it for me, before it even began. I told her off for sure and she felt horrible. She's always been so damned protective over me, but she doesn't need to this time. No, this woman, no, this Bella, she's been through enough and Alice's ill attempt at humor was too much for her already fragile heart and she took off like one of my race horses, trying to run and run until she feels she's outrun her demons and maybe me too.

I sure hope not me though.

I look over at her on Sunshine, the wind slightly blowing in her hair, the sun shining on her beautiful face which is holding a small contended smile. I can't help but smile myself. It does my heart good to know that she feels content and peaceful right now. This ranch and these horses will do that to you for sure.

There's nothing more relaxing than getting on my horse and riding through God's beautiful country. The smell of sweet honeysuckle stops me in my track and I look over at the beautiful woman on the horse next to me and find her curious eyes on mine. Those same eyes that were so full of lust not too long ago.

She's gonna do me in for sure and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to attack that pretty little mouth of hers twice earlier. I can't do that though. My darlin' deserves to be worshipped and adored. That's why I'm taking her out here to my favorite spot. I'm setting the mood so to speak. I have plans. I have plans that I hope are so in tune with what she needs, that when I do finally plant my lips to her sweet ones, she'll be mine forever.

I think I'll start phase two of my plan now. I stop Tux mid run and have him slow until he halts. Bella again side eyes me, eyes both hungry and curious once more.

"Darlin', pull up on the reins a little and that should get her to slow down. I wanna show ya somethin' real quick."

She does as I say and Sunshine stops beside us. I climb off of Tux and then help my sweet girl down from Sunshine. I'm once again intoxicated by her scent and the feel of her curvy body so close to mine. I remind myself that I have a plan, that I can't treat her like an animal and attack her the way my body wants me too.

I hear her whimper again from our close contact and it's about my undoing. I offer another tender kiss to her temple and once again bite her lobe as I say, "Soon darling, soon."

She's unsteady as I grab her hand and turn her around to pull her into my side. I grab Tux's reins and she mimics me by grabbing Sunshine's and we pull them over to a nearby tree. Tying them up loosely, so they can graze on the fresh green grass.

I keep Bella tucked into my side and walk us over to the honeysuckle bush. Phase two beings now.

I pluck a sweet honeysuckle from the bush and pull out the stem that hosts the sweet nectar. I've always loved picking honeysuckles growing up. Mom and Dad used to let us stop and suck on them often during our rides to the creek. Something tells me though, that they won't be nearly as sweet or as satisfying as my sweet darlin' here.

I take the stem and put it up to Bella's mouth and indicate for her to open up. She gives me an incredulous look and I can't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

"Trust me darlin'. You're gonna love these things." She opens up and sucks the sweet juices from the stem and lets out a moan.

My goodness, I don't know how much longer I can hold out on this romance and gentlemen stuff if she keeps making sounds like that.

I close my eyes and try to get my bearings straight and then I feel something at my lips. It's sweet and delicious and I want to devour it.

**A/N: Hmm… is it a honeysuckle or something else?**

**We'll hear from Bella next. Possibly later today. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 24**

This man, this sexy amazingly sweet man is working his way into my heart so quickly it's frightening. Sure the chemistry is there, undeniably so, but it's something more and I just want to pump the proverbial breaks for a minute to slow this attraction and these feelings down.

It's crazy really to feel like this after what I just went through and only knowing him for less than twenty four hours. I'm not saying its love, because that would be insane, but definite like, definite lust too.

The smell of these honeysuckles combined with his sexy man smell are enough to do me in and after he places the sweet nectar on my tongue, I know that I have to have more. More of what I'm not sure.

I reach my shaky hands out to grab a honeysuckle of my own and imitate his actions seconds before. I pull out the piston, thinking I'm going to let him try one for himself, but then I look up at him and I throw caution to the wind.

If he wants a taste, he can have a taste, but it won't be from the flower itself, it'll be from my lips. I can do this. My hands are still shaky, but I don't care. I need this, crave this; have to have this right now. No more stalling or chickening out. I'm taking what I want.

I drop the flower to the ground and lean forward. Thankfully his eyes are already closed. I might lose my nerve again if he were staring at me.

I let out a ragged breath and ever so gently, as soft as the honeysuckle pedals, place my lips to his.

I never imagined anything could taste as incredible as this man. I realize how hungry I am after skipping breakfast this morning. But, I don't want those silly sandwiches, my hunger and thirst for that matter, are being sated by this man right now and his sweet lips.

I'm not sure which of is moaning, probably both, but he gets into the kiss as I'm about to pull away. I only wanted just a taste, but it seems neither of us will be satisfied with that as he pulls me closer and plants his lips more firmly to my own.

I wrap my arms around his neck and reciprocate. My hands finding their way to his hair, only to just now realize that his cowboy hat is in the way. He feels my momentary pause and never breaks our kiss as he takes his cowboy hat and throws it to the ground.

His hands are on me now, owning me, but also caressing me so sweetly, as he grabs my hips and pulls me impossibly closer to him. The taste of honeysuckles dancing between our tongues aids in making this moment even sweeter.

The sound of the horses' whinnies breaks our kiss and we place our foreheads together and laugh. The moment is light as the Alabama air and all I can think is, _I don't know that I've ever been more happy and carefree than I am in this moment on this beautiful ranch, with this man_.

**A/N: This wasn't how I initially planned their first kiss, but it fit. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Glad you all enjoyed their first kiss. I kind of liked the cowboy hat throwing part myself. Now I need to fan myself with it. Lol. **

**Chapter 25**

We walk back over to the horses and he helps me up once more, holding on and cupping my behind in the process. _Well this is new_ and I rather like this bold side of him. While the gentlemen side is nice, the feel of his hands on my body is incredible.

Once he sees I'm perfectly secure and up right on Sunshine, he walks back over and mounts Tux. He's beautiful, simply beautiful and he looks so perfect out here in the open country air. This lifestyle certainly suites him and once again I'm longing to stay with him and see how it suites me as well.

The smile on my face is a permanent fixture as I think about that kiss over and over again as we ride in comfortable silence through the countryside. His lips were delicious, his tongue sinful and together they make me want to combust over here.

He catches my eyes and I'm sure they match my own. The green looks nearly golden from where I'm sitting as they are filled with want and need. _I feel you partner, I feel you_.

He looks away and clears his throat. "Um—not too much further. In fact, if you listen closely, you can probably here the water flowing from the creek. There's a little waterfall over yonder that leads to the perfect swimming hole. It has a rope swing and all. Too bad it's a little chilly today, or I'd show you how it's done."

Yes, it'd be too easy to fall for this man with his sexiness and his fun playful side as well. Too easy indeed.

I giggle as I say, "You too scared of a little cold water Mr. Cullen?" Oh men are so easy. They are all afraid of looking like chicken or being called out on a fear.

He looks at me with fierce determination. "Oh Ms. Swan, I'm not afraid of anything. But, if I jump, you jump."

Oh he's good alright. _What have I gotten myself into? _

While I love this playful easy flirting, I'm not ready for something like this. Hell, I wasn't even ready to kiss him. I have no sense of self control or preservation for that matter, around this man. He unnerves me completely. I'm just not sure if that's a bad thing or good thing.

I look back over at him, his strong arms expertly maintaining the reins, the sun glistening on his golden skin and that little bit of bronzed hair peeking out underneath that cowboy hat. I've honestly never met a man that took my breath away, but this one, this one does that and more.

We set the horses to a trot and ride the short distance to his favorite spot. I know the moment we get there, because it looks brighter, smells crisper and is the absolute most stunning place I've ever seen before in my life. It's straight out of a fantasy really.

"I can see why this is your favorite place. It's beyond gorgeous."

He stares right at me and says, "Yes, it really is."

I cast my head down in embarrassment from his compliment. He climbs off of Tux and then once again helps me down. I'm really starting to see the appeal of riding horses, well riding horses with Edward anyway. The dismount is spectacular.

He grabs my hand, places a sweet kiss on it and pulls me along with him, retrieving the basket from Tux as we walk hand in hand to the perfect spot in a grassy knoll overlooking the crystal clear creek that looks as if tiny diamonds are dancing upon it.

A girl could get used to this.

He notices my smile and asks me what I'm thinking about, so I tell him. I have no reason to hide from him and this place seems as if it's kept a hundred secrets over the years. It's as if no one else exists here but Edward and me.

I lean back in his arms as he leans against an old oak tree and I divulge all of my secrets. I just hope he's still interested in me after it's all said and done.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love you all and thank you all for your love and support for this fic. It means so much to me and I'm sorry that I don't have the time to respond to your reviews, but I cherish them all.**

**Chapter 26**

I start by telling him a little bit about my childhood and how I grew up in Phoenix with my mom and step- dad Phil, and that my dad, Charlie, was never really in my life. I complain about the heat and about being a very sheltered person, thanks to Renee and her overprotectiveness as she nearly lost me during childbirth. She felt it necessary to always watch over me, never let me get dirty so to speak.

I tell Edward how I think that's why I'm so afraid now. Afraid to really live. I mean I dabbled a little here and there in college, but I don't feel like I ever came into my own. I still feel like I'm not really living.

He just squeezes me tighter as I say this and places tender kisses on the top of my head as I snuggle deeper into his arms and the warm breeze surrounds us. It's as if it whispers for me to continue, go on and tell him about my hurt and my fears. Trust him.

So I do.

I get to the hard part, the part that led me here to him. The sins that I ran from. The things that haunt me at night and the fear that I'll never be loved, that I'm actually unlovable. I feel the tears running down my face as I say these things and I'm praying that same whispering wind will just carry them with it when it goes.

I take a deep breath; I know that I need to do this. I know it's time to open up about Ben and let him know how I ended up here in his arms, but I as I feel those strong arms around me, I just want to bask in the safety that they provide. They are my refuge. He's my refuge from the heart and the pain and even a dark creepy night in a little town in the middle of nowhere.

"So, I met this guy Ben in college. He was cute in that pretty boy type of way. We had books in common. I guess that's what started us out and got us talking anyway, because we met in the library. Though, looking back on it, I'm really not sure now if we ever really had anything in common." I hear his breathing pick up behind me and I hope that I'm not upsetting him by talking about another guy, I just think it's important that I divulge all of this, so we can move past it and leave it here in the open.

"Anyway, Angie, my best friend, had been such since middle school, we bonded in our lack of artistic ability in Art I." I give humorless laugh thinking about my former best friend and how badly she hurt me.

"She went to college with me; she's actually the one that encouraged me to go on the first date with Ben. I didn't date, ever. I was afraid of boys, I guess. You know, being sheltered and all, Renee made them sound as if they were the devil or at least not an important priority in my life." Talking about Renee makes me realize how much I miss her, overprotectiveness and all. I'll have to call her later. She'll be worried.

"Anyway, so I went out with him and the rest as they say is history. He was my first everything, so it was only natural that after we graduated from college, we moved in together. We'd been talking about getting married when I- when I came home early from work and found him in bed with my best friend, Angie."

I couldn't finish, the pain of their betrayal ripping through me like a bullet. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle reliving this agony over and over and spoiling this gorgeous place with my burdens.

I made my way to stand up and wanted to run, to flee from this pain that's overtaking my chest. I'm not sure if I'm angry or upset over Ben doing this to me or more frustrated that I was so blind to not see this before. My eyes were so tightly shut and I was so naive to the ways of the world and that people could actually hurt people in that way. People that you love and care about can be so careless with your love and emotions. I never fathomed that to be true, until it was.

And Angie, well that hurts the most. I'm not sure how she could ever do this to me and I sure as hell didn't stay around to ask her why.

I realize that I'm clawing at my chest and making a wretched noise that sounds as if I'm in a cat fight and in a way I am. I'm in a cat fight with my head and my heart. While it hurts, what these two people that I l thought I loved most in the world could hurt me so easily, it also scares me that maybe I didn't love them so much if I'm already having these reactions and feelings for another man.

_Am I no better than them?_

I feel those comforting strong arms, wrap tightly around me again and shush me, peppering my face and head with kisses. "Shh… darlin, no. No, you are nothing like them. You are so much better, so precious. You should be adored. Hell I do adore you and I'm sorry if that scares you, but it's the damn truth darlin'.

And for just a moment, I believe him. I believe that I'm better than them and deserve better. From his arms, I find strength.

**A/N: Thanks as always for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love you all and thank you all for your love and support for this fic. It means so much to me and I'm sorry that I don't have the time to respond to your reviews, but I cherish them all.**

**Chapter 27**

The moment is too sweet to pass up and thankfully he senses it too as he wipes the tears from my face, tips his cowboy hat up and plants a sweet kiss on my lips. It's not the passionate kiss from earlier; it's full of comfort and promise of trust and adoration. In that moment, I really grasp how genuine he is and everything that he's been trying to tell me since last night. I finally get it and I let a piece of my heart open to him and the sweet things he says.

He leaves a few soft pecks then pulls back and leads us back over to our spot under the tree. He grabs the basket and starts pulling out our food. "I figure you're pretty hungry by now. How about we eat and just take in the beauty and serenity of this place."

This is just another reason why this man is so endearing to me. He just gets it. He's giving me time to rehash what I've just told him and settle my nerves and my heart. Maybe he needs this time too. Maybe he feels as if he's said or done too much, but I need him to know how perfect he's been.

I lean closer to him and grab his hands. "Edward, I just- well, I'm a mess right now and why you are even interested in me, I don't know." He tries to interrupt, but I hold my hand up to stop him. I need to get this out.

"No, I know I'm a mess and my emotions are that of a crazy person, but please know how much I appreciate you and like you." He looks at me with that spectacular smile of his and I about lose my thoughts.

"Yes, I admit I like you, a lot more than a person should after only having known them for a day. But, there is no denying my feelings for you. So, thank you, for your sweet words and the beauty and kindness that is you and your home."

I smile at him and lean forward to plant a small kiss on his mouth. Then an idea hits me. He's been so great and taken such amazing care of me, maybe in a small way I can return the favor.

I grab some fruit that we placed in the basket and reach for a strawberry. I lift it to his lips and offer him a bite. He gives an adorable chuckle and opens up. I decide to be brave once again and not overthink things, just enjoy my time with him to the fullest.

He tries to mimic my move by grabbing a strawberry of his own and places it at my lips. I'm about to take a bite, but thinking better of the moment, I grab his cowboy hat instead and place it on my head. I then take off running through the soft blades of grass and toward the sparkling water in front of us.

I'm giggling and he's laughing just as hard behind me as he tries to catch up. My foot is mere inches from the water, when he picks me up and spins me around for a moment. He leans forward, this time, throwing the hat off of my head and kisses me deeply and passionately. It really is a magical feeling out here with him, something out of a romance novel, except this is no novel, it's oddly and perfectly my life.

He places me down on the ground, but I have other ideas. It's all in the name of bravery that I lead him with my mouth towards the chilly water, to see what fun we can come up with there.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! From my understanding, you guys are ready for some citrusy fruit. Hmm… let me see what I can come up with in a few chapters. Lol. I have wonderful plans for them, trust me. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love you all and thank you all for your love and support for this fic. It means so much to me and I'm sorry that I don't have the time to respond to your reviews, but I cherish them all.**

**Chapter 28**

My feet hit the water and it's so freaking cold, but I don't care, because the rest of me is on fire for this man and the heat we are creating with our passionate kisses. He breaks apart long enough to realize that I'm dragging him into the chilly water and gives me a smirk.

For a moment I'm fearful of what he's about to do, because that smirk has mischief written all over it. I don't have too long to fret, because the next thing I know, he's picking me up and tossing me in. I come up gasping for air, and wiping my sloppy wet hair off of my forehead. I try my hardest to give him the evil eye, but it doesn't last long, because he's chuckling like a little boy, so carefree and full of life, that I can't help but join in.

I'm feeling a little mischievous myself and while he's heaving from a fit of laughter, I seize my opportunity. I tackle him and hold his head underwater, knowing he could easily shove my weight off of him, but he good naturedly plays along. It might be that he's a little shocked at the stinging cold of the water as well.

I let him up and he's sputtering and trying not to laugh at me. I take off swimming towards a large boulder, trying to flee his next attack. I'm not quick enough or he's an Olympic swimmer one, because he catches me only seconds after I dart away.

He wraps me in those big strong arms of his and this time I don't want to run. I don't want to escape his protection. I snuggle into them instead until he turns me around to face him. We give each other heated gazes and that's all it takes. I attack him.

I wrap my legs around his and he hoists me up his body, clinging us together as tightly as possible. The water makes small waves around us, but we are too engrossed in each other to care about the outside world or the temperature of the water.

I lean my head back for just a moment and let my hair drift in the crystal water behind me, while allowing Edward better access to my neck, throat and collarbones. He's an expert at this, that's for sure as he nips, licks and kisses up and down the column of my throat and works his way down between my breasts. He's a hardworking man that's for sure.

I hear him chuckle as he pauses and I realize that I've once again voiced this out loud. "Well darlin', working on you is easy to do and I'll gladly be your hardworking man anytime you want."

I squeeze my legs around him tighter to get him to focus back on the task at hand; he sobers quickly and gets back to work. Moments later, though I'm not sure how, my shirt is gone and being tossed to the dry land.

Not wanting to be outdone, I do the same to his and oh glory hallelujah, though the saying is trite, it's so obvious that God really did spend a little more time on him. I try not to let the faces and voices of NSYNC fill my mind and focus back on these hard muscles in front of me. My goodness this man is gorgeous.

He's back to kissing me, long hard kisses, mixed with soft sensual wet ones. It's perfect and too much at the same time. I'm not thinking about anything else but him and his skilled mouth and hands. I love the roughness as the slide up and down my nearly naked skin. It's not enough and he must feel that way too. Gone is the gentlemen from earlier and honestly, I couldn't be happier about it. Now is not the time to overthink this, now is the time to give into these urges and feel complete bliss.

My legs grip him as he carries us out of the water and back out into the warm sunshine. He then lays us down on the soft green grass, never once breaking our kiss or his grip on me. In this moment, I realize, nothing as ever felt better or more right than basking in the warm Alabama sun and being wrapped up in Edward.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Some of you know that for the next month, updates will not be as frequent. I have several research papers to complete by the end of April, but once that's over, updates will be back to once a day.**

**Thanks for reading and your understanding! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love you all and thank you all for your love and support for this fic. It means so much to me and I'm sorry that I don't have the time to respond to your reviews, but I cherish them all.**

**Chapter 29**

The sun is quickly warming our chilled skin, well that combined with our heated caresses as well. I'm not thinking about anything but Edward at this moment. He consumes me completely and I'm nothing if not helpless to surrender to it, to him and these feeling's we possess and bring about in each other. I've never been so hungry for another person in my life.

The grass is surprisingly soft as he lays me on my back and I sink into the warm earth. The sun would be blinding if it weren't for the nice shade of the big old oak tree acting as a canopy around us. I feel the need to pinch myself, because it feels like a fantasy. In fact I think I've had this same fantasy before and the fact that it's now coming to fruition with this insanely sweet and beautiful man, well it just brings tears to my eyes and makes me gasp in astonishment that this is really happening.

He looks at me for a moment and wipes the tears away once again before gauging my reaction, making sure it's not tears of sadness, pain or regret. Finding nothing but appreciation, lust and awe, he captures my mouth with his once again.

I feel the soft chill on my damp skin as my bra is removed and tossed away, his hard chest pressing quickly against mine. It's too much and not enough at the same time. The feeling of our skin together is incredible. _Has it ever felt this good?_ I realize for a short second I'm thinking of Ben again and pull away from Edward and start kissing and sucking down his neck to rid myself of thoughts of my past.

He is my past and maybe, just maybe if I'll allow it, Edward could be my future. I've not let myself have those thoughts; they were too scary and completely impractical. As I swirl my tongue and playfully nip at his nipple, I realize I've been practical for far too long. Making others happy has always been my way, but what makes me happy?

As I hear him moan above me, I give him a playful grin. He makes me happy. It makes me so incredibly happy to be right here with Edward. _Why couldn't I have this? Why couldn't I stay here with him?_ There really isn't anything in Jacksonville waiting for me other than my mother. I don't have a job or anything of promise there. I was just going to escape from my problems.

Why couldn't I escape here instead? Except escaping sounds wrong and slightly shady.

_Why am I thinking about this right now?_ I lose all sense of conscious thought as Edward's tongue finds my breast and begins to mimic my moves around my taught nipple.

I'm moaning and squirming underneath him. His touch and his tongue sending jolt after jolt of electricity through my body and I have an irrational thought of touching my hair to make sure it's not standing on end from the intensity of the moment.

He works his way down my body, being so tender and leaving tiny wet kisses and sensual licks as he goes further down my stomach, swirling his tongue in my belly button. I've never felt so on fire for another person before. It's never been this intense, ever.

I tug on his hair, the same locks that have been taunting me under that cowboy hat of his, since I met him last night. It's soft as silk and the growl he lets out against my stomach tickles and excites me at the same time, causing me to tug harder.

My moves speed him up and give him the encouragement he needs. He hastily unbuttons my jeans, but due to the fact that they are drenched from the creek, it takes him a few tugs and pulls to get them completely unattached. Lucky for us though, my panties were absorbed into the jeans and went all to willingly with their companion.

He sits back on his heels for just a moment and gazes down at my naked form. I'm not embarrassed, I'm on fire for him and I reach up to undress him as well. Fair is fair, and the only fair thing to do here is get us on even playing ground. A playground where no clothes are allowed.

Only nature and each other are allowed to touch and caress our skin. I pull him back down on top of me, not that he's putting up much of a fight. I kiss him with every ounce of passion I own and he returns it tenfold.

He runs his hands up and down my body and between the roughness of them and the gentle breeze blowing across my skin; it's too much for me. I need more of him. I need to feel him everywhere.

He kisses down my stomach once more and I stop him. Something tells me there will be time for that later. Something tells me we will have time to explore and devour each other completely many times over, but now, in this second, I need him inside.

I widen my legs and silently tell him what I want and where I want him. I look down to see him lining up and he catches my eyes.

"Will you let me love you, darlin'. Let me worship and adore you the way you deserve?"

I feel tears filling my eyes once again and I'm so overcome by the moment that all I can do is nod.

He kisses my tears away as he slowly pushes inside, joining us at once. We both hold still, so enraptured in the moment, taking it in, taking each other in and not wanting to forget a second of this moment.

All I know is nothing, nothing has ever felt this perfect as he slowly starts pushing and pulling, lulling us into a syncopated rhythm of love and trust.

**A/N: I'm so nervous about this. I'm horrible with lemons! HORRIBLE! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Love you all and thank you all for your love and support for this fic. It means so much to me and I'm sorry that I don't have the time to respond to your reviews, but I cherish them all.**

**Chapter 30**

Between Edward's warm wet kisses up and down my body, combined with the cool breeze that seems to be leaving kisses of it's on, I've never felt more perfect and completely blissed out in my life. This, this has to be what ecstasy is about, all warm and cool, and soft and firm at the same time.

Edward's body is so impeccable against mine that I wish we could just mold our bodies into one. He keeps kissing up and down my naked spine as I lay on my stomach, completely immobile from our lovemaking. The things that man could do to my body, well, I just never knew it was possible to feel this incredible.

Sex has always been just that, sex. It was enjoyable enough and I had plenty of orgasms, but with Edward, it was more, so much more. He caressed me and brought me to tears with how gentle, yet passionate he was.

Edward and I didn't just have sex though, we made love. I guess, no matter how badly I hate to think this, Ben and I never did. He never once made me feel as important and revered as Edward did with his tender actions.

I turn my head to face the sparkling creek, thinking about how incredible our joining was just moments ago, when I feel a light tickle creeping up my back. It's too thin and delicate to be his finger and I try to roll over to see what it is. He just laughs at me and continues his ministrations, while slightly holding me down with his body, his chest against my back and his warm hands no longer holding the foreign object, but begin caressing my neck and shoulders.

I can't help but let out a moan as he relieves what little tension is left in my body. With each relaxing touch he gives, I give a thankful moan in response. It must be too much for him, because I feel him warming up for round two right against my behind.

This causes me to moan more, because with Edward, I think I'll always be up for round two and out here, it feels as if we're the only people on this planet and nothing will ever get in our way or interrupt us.

He rubs himself firmly against my backside as his hands keep up their work on my shoulders, seconds later they are replaced by his warm mouth, leaving wet open mouthed kisses on my shoulders and down my back.

I can't take his teasing any longer and push up against him to allow me to roll over. He doesn't relent though. He pushes me back down, albeit still gently for him and runs his rough hands down my bare sides. I gently lift up, so he can reach where we both so badly want him to reach. My breasts are aching with need for him to touch, tease and taste them once again.

He pulls me up slightly as one hand squeezes my nipple and the other wonders down my stomach to my aching core. He teases there also, slipping up and down, before finally slipping his long finger inside, pumping in and out.

It's too much, but yet still not enough and as if reading my mind, he ever so slowly slips his hardened length inside, replacing his fingers.

He once again rocks us into an amazing rhythm and continues to squeeze my breast and caress my most delicate area. It's a little rougher, a little less cautious this time, but no less emotional or special. He still makes me feel like I'm worthy of someone like him, like I'm worthy of the feelings he's creating in me as he whispers how beautiful I am and thanks me for sharing this with him.

And just moments later, I let go and let him hold me up as he continues to pump in and out until he too collapses from the intense exertion we just partook in.

One word drifts through my mind as he snuggles me up in his arms and plants me firmly on his chest, as we drift off to sleep beneath our shady tree… Home.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope this made some of you a little happier than the last chapter. Like I said, writing lemons is so hard for me. I don't want to make them dirty. I just want them to be sweet and tender. Lol.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 31**

When we awoke, several hours later, it was dusk and the nice breeze from earlier was now leaving a chill on my naked skin as the air had grown much cooler since the sun was going down.

I feel Edward shift from underneath me and I move to get up off of him and let him stretch out after our long nap. I wish I could stay entangled with him, but I know that real life awaits and though I promised him a day and it felt like home, the dwindling sunlight is casting an ominous shadow over our private bubble we created, reminding me that things aren't that simple.

The only things bringing me comfort right now are the feel of Edward's arms as they envelope me once more and the sweet smell of honeysuckle wafting through the air. Our shady tree now looks eerie in the darkened sky, as if warning us to leave, that the magic has faded and the evil of the night this upon us.

I should feel afraid, but I'm not. I'm with Edward and though we've not discussed my possible departure, I know that after everything we shared today, I won't be able to leave him. Was this his plan, to show me how enchanting he and his home are? To make it nearly impossible for me to leave him after everything he's showed me today?

If it was, it worked flawlessly. I never want to leave and as I see the tiny little flashes of light shining in the dark sky, I know for sure that I'm home. I know for sure that this place does in fact hold a piece of magic for me and for us.

Edward chuckles from behind me as he stands up and hurriedly steps into his boxers and grabs something from the picnic basket.

He retrieves the object and turns to offer me a boyish smile as he holds up a tiny glass Mason jar. It's then that I catch on to yet another part of his plan. He wants us to catch fireflies. Just like honeysuckles, I've never actually seen a firefly until this moment. Though I know what they are, knowing and actually seeing one are so completely and wonderfully different.

They are beautiful with their glowing ends. They look like tiny stars dancing around us. It's surreal how utterly whimsical this moment is, as I carefully try to mimic Edward's move in a failed attempt to catch one of the luminous insects.

Edward is far more experienced in the art of catching them than I.

It hits me as Edward hands me the jar to hold, his eyes travel in a lingering path up my body, that I'm still naked as the day I was born and I rectify that immediately. I find Edward's shirt and even place his white Stetson on my head for added dramatic flair.

He's lost; focus on the fireflies' forgotten, as he seems captivated by my every move. I giggle at him for being such a boy and he just shrugs.

"See something you like cowboy." He comes running after me this time, knocking over the Mason jar. The fireflies dance around us as he tickles me to the earth once more.

Moments later after we've caught our breath, he helps me dress in my own clothes, stealing his hat, shirt and a few kisses from me. He then unhooks our horses, which are no doubt ready to get back to their homes for the night, and leads them over to me.

He hoists me up this time forgoing nonchalance altogether and gropes me so deliciously from behind, before placing me on the back of Sunshine once more.

I can't resist leaning down and giving him a deep passionate kiss once more as encouragement to get us back to his house as quickly as possible.

He climbs up on Tux and we're off once again. It takes us a little longer to get back, because by now it's pitch black. We lead the horses to the barn and he goes through the motions of caring for the beautiful creatures for the night.

"Give me just a minute darlin' I need to get all of the horses fed before we can head in. I doubt Alice and Jasper did the night shift for me."

I suddenly feel like pulling my weight and showing him that I can be his partner in this. That and I'm ready to get him upstairs and do some more exploring.

"Why don't you let me help you, Edward? I'm sure it'd make things go a lot faster, so we can get back to-other things."

He flushed at my words and I'm really growing to love that about him. He then walks over and plants a quick kiss on my lips and instructs me on what to do.

Thirty minutes later, we walk in the house exhausted and it hits me that I've yet to call my mother.

"Um-may I use your phone? It's just that, well mine is dead and I've been here all of this time and not checked in with my mom. I'm sure she's beside herself with worry by now."

He chuckles at me and leads me over to his home phone. "Take all the time you need. I'll be right upstairs." He kisses my temple and leaves me to handle my business.

I'm not sure why, but I'm slightly afraid of calling her. What's it going to mean for us and how is she going to react when I tell her everything that's happened in the past day?

I dial her number and wait for her to answer, nerves growing more and more with each ring.

"Hello." I sigh when I hear her soft voice.

"Mom, hey it's me." She lets out a sob and then a scream. Then as if to make matters worse, Alice barges through the front door at the same exact moment.

Oh no, this is not going to be good at all. Our bubble has officially burst.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 32**

I quickly get my mother to settle down and stop screaming in my ear. I tell her I'm fine and that I met some really nice people. I can't help but snicker and look at Alice when I say this. I'm not afraid of her and if I'm going to be sticking around her for a while, she's going to have to get over her snarky attitude toward me.

Alice surprises me by giving me an apologetic smile. Yeah, she better be sorry. I did nothing wrong here, well okay, I might've junk punched her husband, but could she really blame me. He was some strange man stalking toward me in broad daylight on an old dirt road.

Mom asks me when I'll be back on my way down to Jacksonville at the same moment Edward starts walking down the stairs, towel to his head and another wrapped carefully around his waist, water droplets beading and dripping down his rippled chest and stomach.

He removes the towel from his face and looks in my direction. I have the gumption to look abashed for a moment at being caught ogling. My mother's incessant yelling into the phone gets my attention and brings me back to our conversation once again.

I'm trying to pay attention to her, but I hear Edward and Alice arguing and I want to know what's going on. I don't want to come between siblings, but a part of me is kind of hoping he's sticking up for me.

I lean against the kitchen wall, out of their view and try to think of a rational way to explain what my plans are to my mother. Regardless of how I phrase it, it's completely irrational and not like me at all. I know I won't be able to calm her down and get her to see why I'm making this decision, especially since I don't know myself. I just know that I can't leave here yet. I can't leave Edward and the magic we created today. Fate brought me here and that is the only logical thing I can come up with at the moment.

I slide to the floor, back pressed against the old wooden wall as I take a deep breath and let it out. "So, um- I think I'm going to stay here for a little while mom."

She screams again, this time in anger, not fear. "Mom, calm down!" I had to raise my voice to get her to hear me over her bickering. "Listen, I'm sorry. I know it's completely out of character for me, but well, I've found something, not something, someone and he's pretty special and I just can't leave that yet."

I close my eyes as I tell her this, thinking it will block out her and the negativity of the world around me. When I open them, he's there. Edward is standing right in front of me with the sweetest smile that ever graced this earth on his face and that's all I needed for reassurance. My mother could say what she wanted, Alice could yell and curse me out, but nothing was going to come between us now that I'd made my mind up. I was the one holding us back, not him or the others.

_Why was I trying so hard to fight fate?_

I quickly tell my mom goodbye and she's still griping as I hang up the phone. I'll call her back tomorrow, after she's had time to settle down. I know Phil will be my biggest ally in this, because the way they met was unconventional and sort of a love at first sight moment as well. He'll be the one to calm her down.

Edward carefully pulls me up off of the floor and I go all too willingly into his warm waiting arms. Then a thought hits me, right as he's leaning in to kiss me. "Where's your sister?"

He chuckles and caresses my cheek. "She left a few minutes ago, perfectly placated for tonight." I'm curious as to what he means by that, as I recall them arguing. I won't push though, it's not my business.

He can sense the confusion on my face though. "She was coming over here to apologize and I told her it could wait until tomorrow."

I look into his eyes as he leans in once more and plants his sweet lips to mine, conversations with family members happily forgotten as we deepen the kiss and he leads me upstairs. Tomorrow, we can deal with all of the what if's and naysayers, but tonight is ours and I plan on using our time wisely.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you want super angst, you're reading the wrong story. I'm thinking this one will be wrapping up soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews, faves, and alerts! You are all the best.**

**Chapter 33**

We make love off and on all night long and I've never felt so sated in all my life. Once I realized that this could be my home and that I was possibly fighting fate at every turn, I sat back and put it on cruise control. I surrender to the here and now and I surrender my heart, body and soul to Edward. So far, he's held them all with reverence and adoration.

My decision has been so easy, almost too easy and as I lay here in his arms, all warm and cozy like footed pajamas on Christmas morning, that evil little gnat called doubt starts to swarm my mind once again. I try to shoo and swat it away, but I just can't help but feel that something is going to happen, that somehow I'll end up in worse condition than I started when I arrived here.

Then, I let it all go as I feel Edward squeeze me closer to his front side and as I caress his arms, up and down and snuggle into his rich man smell, it evaporates all together. I broke down here for a reason and I need to explore and figure out what that reason is.

I feel warm wet kisses up and down the back of my neck and then he slowly rolls me over and worships my body with gentle caresses and words of promise as he loves me into oblivion once more.

We emerge from the bedroom hours later hand in hand with matching satisfied grins. The banging on the front door draws our attention away from affectionate glances and sleepy sweet smiles. As we slowly continue down the old wooden stairs, the knocking increases in volume, leaving little doubt as to who is on the other side.

Edward for his part never lets me get uncomfortable for a second as he keeps my hand firmly planted in his and leads us to the door like the new couple we are. It feels natural and so domestic, waking up together, greeting unexpected guests together, even if it is nosy sister. I place a saccharine smile on my face as he pulls the door open and too my utter shock and horror, it's not his sister, but oh how I wish it were.

Edward looks at the guest then back to my face and then turns a ghastly shade of white. I'm sure my new shade of sickly green had a hand in his snowy pallor.

I don't realize I'm shaking until I hear him say, "Are you okay, sweets? Did he hurt you?"

I want to scream and cry and yes, even run once again. But I don't. I stand paralyzed and unsure of what to do or say now.

The shaking never ceases and the tears continue to fall like heavy sheets of rain down my face as I stare at my sweet Edward and our guest.

This can't be happening happen, can it?

**A/N: Who do you think is at the door and who do you think asked if she was okay? Edward or the guest?**

**I should update again either Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews, faves, and alerts! You are all the best.**

**This will be short, but I wanted to get another one out before the weekend.**

**Chapter 34**

I stare back at the person in front of me, shaking my head in disbelieve as I start to cry. It doesn't take but a tiny whimper and then I'm enveloped in Edward's strong arms, surrounded by his rich warm, sexy man smell. He's home and hard work, and comfort smelling is what he is and I instantly relax a bit.

That is until our guest speaks and tries to push through the door. "Get your hands off of my woman, right the hell now."

I snap my head up at the same time Edward does. Our intimate moment shattered, by the venomous words of my ex-boyfriend. _How dare he call me his woman?_

"Excuse me, what the hell did you just say?" I ask him as I stand up, no longer afraid of him. No longer wanting to run and hide, nor escape from him. I don't even know how in the world he found me, but I'm sure it has something to do with my mother and she and I will handle that later.

Ben has the decency to look embarrassed, afraid even. It could be, because I'm giving him the same face that he saw all too often at the end of our relationship. The look that I gave him when I caught him in bed with my best friend. The pissed off bitch face that every woman that has ever been hurt by a man can make. I've perfected it over the years. I don't believe in letting a man see my tears over him. I believe in making them fear you, making them regret the day they screwed you over. I guess that look did its job if he followed me here in an effort to what, get me back? That'll never freaking happen.

I feel Edward's arms circle my waist and pull me closer, trying to calm me or stake his claim, I'm not sure, but it's working for both regardless. I'm his and I have no intention of backing down to this little worm in front of me.

Ben shuffles from foot to foot and refuses to make eye contact with me. "Bella, I'm sorry. Angie and I were just a onetime thing." He's lying I can tell by the way his nostrils flare when he says that. That's always been his sure sign of nervousness when he's lying. _That little shit._

I let out a loud sigh for dramatic sakes. "Oh, please cut the crap okay. I'm not an idiot. I'm also not ever and I mean ever coming back to your sorry ass! I don't know how you found me or why you're here, but you can turn that car around and head right back to Phoenix and go butter up Angie, because I don't ever want to see your two timing, cheating, lying face again!" I slam the door in said face with that and fall to the floor.

I don't cry, I don't shake, I don't do anything, but stare in space and take in the gravity of what just happened. He really showed up here, thinking I'd go back with him? He's crazier than I thought.

Suddenly I'm pulled from my angry thoughts, when I hear yelling on the other side of the door. When Edward helps me up and opens it back up, I'm shocked at what I see.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys. Have a great weekend!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews, faves, and alerts! You are all the best.**

**Hello! Is anyone still here? Lol. I'm so sorry about this incredibly long wait for this chapter. I finished school for the semester, finished my previous job that I'd been at for four years, took a week vacation and started a new job this week. Yeah, that's what I've been up to for the past 3 weeks. Please know that I would much rather be writing than doing all of that, well except for the beach vacation part. Lol.**

**Anyway, I've missed writing these guys, so here's your update.**

**Chapter 35**

Once I compose myself and truly grasp what, or rather who, is in front of me beating down my ex with both a tongue and hands and feet lashing, I begin laughing. Meanwhile, Ben is basically sobbing for help and for us to pull off the little raven haired dixie chic that is attacking him like a little pecking chicken.

Edward is beside me, doing a piss poor job of covering up his amusement over the situation. In fact he hollers, "Get 'em sis, yeah, right there! Do that holding move I taught ya when we were kids."

I should stop this. I mean I really should. This is neither lady like nor adult behavior, but watching Alice clobber him over and over and him attempting to remove her from his person is just too damn funny to stop. In fact, I wish my phone weren't dead, so I could record this. It's that hilarious.

As we continue to watch the "chicken fight," we don't hear Jasper and Jackson approach until it's too late.

Alice is yelling, "Don't mess with my bubba and new sissy!" This plays on a continuous loop as she hits and kicks him on any available body part she can find.

And, if I weren't so entertained, I might ponder her words and her use of one in particular, "sissy." Not sure when she had the sudden change of heart, but it seems I'm now seeing or better yet, understanding another part of Alice this morning. She's fiercely protective of her family and loved ones and I'm suddenly grateful to be on the positive side of that.

Jasper breaks up our fun as he shields Jackson's eyes and ears. "Alright darlin' you've done enough. Let the guy go."

He lets go of Jackson and Edward escorts him in the house to get him away from the crazy that is his mother and my ex-boyfriend.

Jasper then pulls Alice from Ben, as she continues to kick and punch with all her might and scream profanities at him. I should feel bad for him, but honestly all I feel is grateful. I'm grateful for Alice and this small, crazy family I stumbled upon.

Alice stands up as she tells Jasper that she's done. She brushes the hair out of her eyes and tries to tame the short spiky mess. Her lanky husband is whispering soothing words in her ear as his shaggy blonde hair covers both of their faces from my view. However, I still manage to see her relax further and further into him and his words. It's sweet and odd to see them this way. It's a new day and a refreshing positive light has been cast upon them and is quickly replacing my crazy first impression of them from yesterday.

_Though, I'm still not quite sure I'll be calling her sissy anytime soon._

I shake out of my thoughts as Ben tries to approach me. Alice and Jasper are immediately on guard, but there is no need, Edward chooses that moment to step back outside with us and he wraps a protective arm around me. I lean in to his embrace and bend my head down to place a loving kiss on his arm before righting myself with fierce determination and a touch of confidence as I stare back at Ben.

He looks hurt and I find that amusing. _Yes, he should be the one feeling hurt after all of the crap he put me through._ I have no words, no words at all to say to him. Still he looks at me with hopeful, yet sad eyes that are practically begging me to take him back and give him another chance.

He steps closer still as he says, "Bella, please. Please come home with me and leave these backwood hillbillies behind. Your home is with me in Phoenix."

I want to laugh at him. _My home is with him in Phoenix?_ Really? Does he just want Angie and I to become some sort of sister wives or something. I'm sure that would be the perfect situation for him. While that is fine for some, I want a man that wants me and only me. I don't share.

I snarl at Ben, and then glance around at Edward's family that has unconsciously formed a sort of protective semi circle around me. It's nice to feel so loved and cherished, like I belong somewhere with someone for the first time in my life. I give Edward's arm, that just might have been getting tighter and tighter the longer I stood there in silence, a squeeze. He squeezes back before easing up and I clutch on to his arm for support as I deliver what I hope will be the final blow to Ben.

"Listen Ben, these people are my family now. Edward makes me feel more loved and cherished in just two short days then you did in all of those years we were together. He's made me the most important thing in his world and his home and you show up here begging me to come back with you after you cheated on me with my best friend no less."

I make direct eye contact with him, brown on hazel and thankfully he has the decency to look ashamed, even taken back by my sudden boldness and confidence. I'm a little taken back myself, but also extremely proud that for the first time in my life, I'm doing something that makes me happy. I'm making a decision to stay with a man that was sent to me. Actually there was no decision to make. Fate and God made my decision for me when they worked together and made my car breakdown in Edward's little town. When they sent this gorgeous man who is just as lonely as I am, to come and literally be my knight and shining armor and teach me how a man should really love his woman.

I might have hated breaking down here just a few short nights ago, with the pitch black forest surrounding me on that narrow little pot holed road, but now, now it's the best, most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I can't imagine ever leaving my new home.

Ben lets out a loud sigh and admits defeat. We all stand there watching him as he hobbles back to his car and drives away down the long white fenced lined driveway, away from me once and for all.

I look at these three people and smile and say thank you. Hoping they know it's for more than just helping me deal with my ex-boyfriend, so much more.

We walk back into the house, what will soon be our house, once I share with Edward that I don't ever plan on leaving him and as crazy as it might sound, that I'll stay as long as he'll have me.

Fate doesn't care where your heart's been, when your person, your one true intended person finds you, even if it is on the side of the road in the middle of the night, well that heart only beats for them and only them and all of the formers were just another broken down vehicle in the grand scheme of finding your one and only true love.

**A/N: So, that might be the last chapter. Maybe I'll do some outtakes. Let me know if you're interested.**

**Thanks so much for reading guys. You all have made this so much fun for me. **


End file.
